Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Bree-2006
Summary: Robin is asked to join the JL just as his best friend falls into the arms of Red X, can the team save her and can Robin leave them now knowing how vulnerable they are without him, can he leave after he realizes his feelings for Kori? Finished
1. Home

****

Home is where the heart is

_**By: Bree-2006**_

_**Summery: He frowned sadly, the Justice league wanted him…could he really give up being a Titan—the leader?**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

**_Coupling: Robin X Star_**

_**Rated: PG-13 (Language, Adult Situations)**_

**_AN: Hey! Looky here my first TT story! For those that have liked my others (Different categories) I hope you like this one. Oh and BTW: Robin in my story IS RICHARD GRAYSON no exceptions! Thanx for reading._**

_**

* * *

-**_

_**-**_

A cool gentle breeze rustled around me as I hesitantly stopped my motorcycle. My hand gently gripped the bottom of my helmet as I quickly unbuckled it and pulled it off my head. I looked up at the steel plated gate adorned with Christmas decorations and year old dust. I sighed pathetically; I was back…back to Wayne Manor.

_"I grew up here."_ My mind wandered. _"So why is it so hard for me to come back?" _My gloved hand slowly reached over to tap the button alerting those inside that I had arrived. I shook my head as it sounded with a long antagonizing **"BEEP!" **I listened carefully as the voice of my mentor sounded out of the intercom underneath the button.

"Yeah?" He asked as if I wasn't expected. I slightly chuckled as I imagined a grin adorning his face as he waited for my sarcastic reply.

"What's a guy gotta do to get into his own home?" I could only imagine his grin widening as he searched for the perfect comeback.

"Now Dick you know you aren't trusted with a key, who knows what kind of floozies you'd bring home." I laughed despite the un-humorous-ness of his sardonic comment.

"You're in a playful mood, musta got lucky." I chuckled as the large gates opened. I once again sighed as I straddled my bike, placed the helmet on my head and headed up to the mansion.

I hadn't stepped into the mansion for years now, three to be exact. There was never any need to return here…and frankly if I had had the choice I wouldn't be here now.

It does bring up some old memories from when I was younger. This was my home for so long…memories were bound to exist. I realized how much I have changed from those days, and how much I had stayed the same. I'm kinda simple when I think about it, simple compared to other rich kids. I'd rather eat day old pizza than squid or caviar. I've never smoked a pipe in my bathrobe reading a Stephan king novel and I have never put myself before others.

There are a lot of things about me that normal people wouldn't understand, things that I feel I must hide from people…even to some of my friends.

Here in this mansion when there are guest I am known as Richard Grayson, sole ward to the billionaire Bruce Wayne. One day when I was barely eight years old he plucked me out of a tent and made me his adopted son. An eight year old circus performer became the heir to a billionaire's fortune, in just one night. It was strange, only hours after my parents were killed-I was rich…almost a gift from them I guess.

That's what I thought at first…

I started hating that life, being rich and in the shadow of Bruce Wayne. I found out his secret…the one of him being the Batman. I realized the one thing I could do to get out of that shadow.

"_Train me!"_ I pleated _"I'll do whatever you say!" _I remembered him shaking his head and saying _"You're only ten."_

I made him regret his words…

I practiced day in and day out. I was flexible thanks to my circus days. I was also fast and determined…a scary combination. I would practice till I would bleed. I knew he watched me secretly, I felt his eyes on me every once in a while. As I grew I became more determined and angry that I still wasn't good enough. I went out one night…secretly. There had been a bank robbery on the farthest east block to the Gotham city pier. I found myself running after the two men that had escaped from the police. I cornered them in an alley, my adrenalin pumped. I saw a switchblade in one of the mans hands. He lunged forward but I quickly kicked the knife out of his hand. The other grinned at me angrily but I only shrugged andkicked him into a nearby wall. The other man, no longer having his weapon tried to strike me with his fists, but I was too fast. I grabbed it with very little effort. I turned him around so that he was being choked with his own arm, I heard it brake under my presser as he screamed in agony.

"_Where's the money?"_ I asked dangerously as I pushed him into a wall.

"_Over there…"_ He tried his hardest to point. I smiled and let him go. Taking a step back I awaited his attack. The second he had charged forward to me I had him unconscious on the dirt floor.

"_Not bad."_ A voice trailed from behind me. I turned around abruptly awaiting another attack. A dark figure stepped out of a desolate corner. My eyes widened.

"_What's it to ya?"_ I spoke angrily. The figure just shook his head.

"_Go home Dick…I'll be home in a few hours."_

I didn't move from my spot. I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest.

"_I helped you out on this one bat…and I don't even get a thank you_." He shook his head knowing full well what I was talking about.

"_Look kid…my line of work is dangerous, cant follow in my footsteps on this one_." I smirked.

"_Too bad…I've worked my a—butt off and you aren't going to tell me how to spend my time."_

"_Stubborn aren't we." _I laughed defectively. _"Yeah I learned from the best." _He sighed.

"_One chance."_

"_What?"_

"_One-"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Shut up and go home." _I grinned and walked away.

One battle I had won.

That night I became Robin, the boy wonder.

Things went rather smoothly. One chance turned into three and soon we were partners…the dynamic duo. We fought side to side, back to back, but still I was left in the shadows. By the time I was fifteen I was sick of it.

"_I'm leaving…"_

"_Fine…"_

"_What do you mean by fine…aren't you going to stop me?"_

"_Nope…"_

"_Insensitive jerk!"_

"_I thought you were leaving…"_

"_I am!"_

"_Then why are you still here?"_

"_I got to go—bye…"_

"_Bye"_

I didn't even know where I was going. I randomly picked Jump City mostly because of its high crime rate. I had no money, no home, and no friends. That was soon to change.

I soon met them…Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. They were rejects I was sad to learn. Raven a half demon from some place call Azarath. Cyborg a human fused in with robotic limbs and Beastboy a strange green guy with the ability to change into any animal he wanted. We built a tower that looked like a 'T' and named ourselves the Teen Titans. We devoted our time to saving the city…but in the meantime we were driving each other crazy!

Then _she_ came. She was strange…but in a good way, caring, compassionate, beautiful, a real triple threat. She kept us all from killing each other. She became my best friend and to this day still is.

"_Hello I am Koriand'r from the planet of Tamaran…I do believe my name in your Earthian language is Starfire."_ I remembered smirking at the way she talked but smiling as I introduced myself.

"_Nice to meet you Starfire, I'm Robin."_ Things change, people change she on the other hand stayed the same.

The moment I ended my phone call with my make-shift father and had announced that I would be leaving for Gotham Starfire had devoted all her time to making sure I didn't forget her in the little time I was away…as if I could.

"You will call the moment you arrive?" she had asked me in a hopeful tone. I nodded.

"_Of course."_

"_You shall be careful!"_ she smiled as she hugged me briefly.

"_I will."_ She smiled again this time a smile that made my knee's week.

"_You will not forget me?"_

"_Never."_ I said solemly.

"_Do be careful Richard."_

"_I will don't worry Kori."_

Things are different between us than it is with the others. She knows more about me than anyone…sometimes even more than me myself. She is the only one that knows my true Identity and I willingly told her. I have never regretted telling her who I really am she understands my reasons for not telling the others and doesn't hold it against me.

"_Everyone has their secrets this one is yours."_

"_I can't tell them…but I'm sure they have an Idea."_

"_You pain yourself too much, to me you will always be Robin…our leader and my best friend." _

I skidded to a halt outside of Bruce's garage. I stepped off my bike and walked the rest of the way inside. I parked my bike and once again took off my helmet. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried desperately to relieve myself from my horrible helmet hair. I sighed deeply and headed to the front door.

My strides were a little slower than normal, each foot lingering a little longer than they were supposed to. It felt like hours had gone by as I finally reached the door. Instead of barging in I simply knocked. I removed my gloves and knocked loudly. My now bare knuckles collided with the cool surface of the door. I waited patiently for it to open.

I was beginning to lose my nerve. Why was I asked to come here? Why couldn't they have just have told me whatever they wanted over the phone, and why was it taking so long to answer the damn door? Sighing, I turned the knob and entered a dimly lit room.

I am home?

If the term **_'Home is where the heart is'_** is true then my home would be in Jump City.

_**

* * *

AN: Well what do you think? Please review and tell me if it was good! Thanx for reading! **_


	2. Can I?

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: (Ahhh! I forgot to put this in the last time!) I don't-in any way own Teen Titans!**

**AN: Hello readers! It's great to get so much feed back! Thanks for all the awesome reviews.**

**Also: to _Titan StarFire 100, _my last sentence which was:**

**--If the term _'Home is where the heart is'_ is true then my home would be in Jump City.**

**It merely means that even though Wayne Manor is where he grew up (Consider it his original home) his heart will always be in Jump City, therefore he considers Jump city to be his true home.**

**Hope I didn't confuse you with that-I think I confused myself.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

I quickly looked around the neatly decorated room. It hadn't changed much from how I had remembered it. I walked over and fingered a large hole in the wall that I had caused trying to perform one of my old Circus tricks when I was nine. I smiled, nine years later and the hole was still there.

"Master Dick."

I turned around abruptly, much like a child when caught stealing out of the cookie jar.

"Hello Alfred." My left hand once again found itself running through my hair. I smiled at my old butler.

"Long time no see, how's it hangin?" He only grinned sheepishly the slang not appealing to the old guy.

"Hungry?" He asked walking over to me. I nodded slightly.

"How does lobster sound?" I shook my head.

"Only if it's on top of a slice of pizza." He chuckled and walked me to the kitchen.

"I do believe that I could create such a profound delicacy." I laughed and placed my un-gloved hand on his back.

"No need to make…that's what Pizza Huts for." I picked up the phone in the dinning room and dialed information. I ordered enough pizza to feed an army forgetting that I might only be Alfred and I who would eat it. I sighed.

"Alfred is there any way I could plug in my cell, I've gotta call the Titans and my battery is dead." He nodded.

"Your room Master Richard." I smiled and thanked him, making my way to my room. It took me a good ten minutes to finally reach my destination, partly because I kept stopping to look around and partly because I had gotten lost. My hand touched the door knob and I twisted it to get inside.

I placed my things on the floor and walked over to the bedside table and quickly plugged my semi-new cell phone in—a gift from Cyborg for Christmas. I took off my jacket and threw it on the bed carelessly. I picked up the phone and dialed Titans Tower.

"Greetings friend, you have reached Starfire I am afraid that if you are particularly looking for our Leader Robin he is not as of now around." I smirked at how cute she had sounded answering the phone.

"Star-it's me." I could imagine the smile on her face as she spoke happily.

"Robin It's so good to hear from you…you have arrived safely?" I laughed.

"Yeah…"

"You were happily welcomed?"

"You could say that."

"You do not seem very excited."

"I am."

"You are a horrible liar."

She had seen right through me, which wasn't exactly a surprise. She was silent on the other side of the line, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Truthfully I don't want to be here." I stated simply.

"I am sorry, if it is any consolation I have rather you be here than there as well." I chuckled slightly.

"You miss me already." She laughed.

"Tremendously, Beast Boy and Cyborg have fought all morning. Raven has left due to the astonishing chaos they have caused."

"And, anything else new?"

"For once I am having the urge to throw them off of the roof." I smiled at her comment; she was not one for such things.

"I do hope I am not boring you."

"Course not."

"Then I best let you go, please call again soon, good bye Richard."

"Later Kori." I hung up my phone and placed it back on the charger. We had only talked briefly but it had already brightened my spirits. She had a way of doing that to me. I heard a low knock on the door and moved over to answer it. I sucked in a breath and plastered a semi-fake smile on my lips.

"You are wanted in the evidence room Master Dick." I sighed and nodded.

"I'm on my way."

I walked out the door and shut it gingerly behind me. Shaking my head I walked carelessly down the hallway towards the evidence room. I entered the room and saw Bruce sitting in his black leather chair. Sighing I opened the door.

"Hello Dick." My hand found itself running through my hair.

"Yeah hi." I grinned sheepishly as I walked forward into the dim lighting of the room.

"Any reason why I had to travel four hundred miles just so I can stand here?" Bruce stood up from his mounds of paperwork and made his way over to me. Motioning for a chair he spoke.

"Have a seat." I knew something was up. It was seldom that Bruce and I had a quiet little chat alone, even as a little kid. I held my breath and plopped myself down in the reclining leather seat next to the desk.

"So…" I started not knowing how to approach the conversation.

"What's up?" he only grinned as he once again sat down in the chair directly across from me. Something was wrong, I could tell. My palms began to sweat and suddenly the air felt thicker, almost suffocating.

"I wont lie to you Richard, what I've asked you here for is rather important." I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…what is it."

"I have a proposition for you." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. My mind wandered slightly. Whatever it was didn't sound promising.

"And?" he swiveled his chair so that he was no longer facing me.

"The league and I have been talking and after going over all of your cases we've decided that it was time that you joined us."

I was speechless.

"Huh?"

"We have decided to let you join the justice league." Any one who was watching my reaction would have passed out from laughing so hard. My eyes bulged and my once empathic grin was now an opened mouth.

"You serious?" I choked out. He only twiddled his thumbs. He breathed in deeply and turned back around.

"Think it over, there's no rush." I nodded and stood.

"And If I agree, what will happen to my team?" he sighed.

"That is what you must think over." A slight knock interrupted us as Alfred walked in.

"Master Dick your pizza has arrived."

Suddenly I had lost my appetite

"I'm gonna go now." Slowly I slipped out of the room.

"_Friend Robin you seem saddened, is there anything you would like to converse of?"_

That was something I was waiting for, something I had come to expect every time I felt this way. Kori was always there when I was down, always wanting to make me feel better. Now, she was four hundred miles away and was the one person I dreaded telling the most about the situation.

Could I go through with it knowing that she and the others were so far away? Could I do it knowing that I wouldn't be able to fight by their sides again? Could I go through with it knowing that every day that I wake up she wouldn't be there to wish me a good morning?

I frowned sadly, the Justice league wanted me…could I really give up being a Titan—the leader?

* * *

Wow this is good!!! Please R/R and thankies for the reviews!


	3. Unwanted surprises

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any other characters I've used in this story.**

**AN: Hiya folks sorry this has taken so long to update my comp had a Virus…its all gone now and so I got a new chappy up and ready for ya! Thank you reviewers! **

* * *

I couldn't even look at the pizza that was in front of me, it had made me sick to my stomach. The room was eerily silent due to the fact that I was the only one inside the room. My mind kept wandering, my heart kept beating heavily in my chest, and I realized that I was actually afraid of what someone would think.

They would understand if I chose to leave them...wouldn't they? They would understand my predicament or spurn me for being such an idiot and leaving. They could learn to hate me; after all I had learned to hate myself. Cyborg would find a way to make me feel guilty. Beast boy would gnaw at every part of my brain until I decided to stay. Raven would give me the silent treatment and hope that I crack, and Starfire.

She would give me that look, the look I hate.

That one look is the one thing that would lead me to my impending doom. I've been given the look so many times I had lost count months ago. Each time it would show up on her face I would cower, throw down my resolve, find a way to make it up to her, and it always led to her victory.

That look had gotten me out of being Slade's apprentice, had gotten me out of chasing the man to the fiery depths of the earth. The way her green eyes shined with un-spilt tears made me want to wrap my betraying arms around her and—

It doesn't matter.

I hated that look is all; I hated how my heart would betray me and crawl over to her hands. I hated how she naturally mended it with her caring caresses.

God I hated that!

I couldn't get away with anything. Things about her were so confusing, and I didn't want to think about what she would do if I had decided I was leaving the titans.

I cared for her to much to see her angry. I smiled at the thought of her but was shaken out of a dream like state when…

"Hiya Dick!" I practically jump five feet in the air as I heard the nauseating voice of Richard Grayson's female enemy.

"Babs" I choked as she wrapped her scrawny arms around my neck and hugged on for dear life. I could hear the small chuckle of my old butler behind me.

"I knew you were coming! Bruce wouldn't tell me so I got it out of Alfred." I un-tangled her arms from around my neck and gave the evil butler a look that would have killed Superman.

"I apologize Master Dick, I tried to stop her." I chuckled. Nothing could stop the red head when she had her mind set on something.

"You could have tried harder." I laughed, standing up and moving away from the table.

"Pizza?" I asked her as I shoved the full box into her hands; she nodded gleefully and opened the box.

"Yum! Pepperoni!" she stated happily, I smiled, she hadn't changed a bit.

Barbra Gordon, the commissioner's niece, my first 'close' friend only being a few months older than me. We never really got along like best friends would. We tolerated each other, after all living in this mansion she and Alfred were the only friends I had. I guess I never really had a choice in liking her.

She was my first kiss, but it wasn't heartfelt or amazing it was actually pretty confusing. I was barely twelve and the day was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, but for me…it sucked.

"_Hey Dicky its Valentines Day."_

"_And?"_

"_Aren't you going to kiss me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Ya-know smoochy-smoochy." I was grossed out entirely. This girl's lips touching mine, oh how naive I was._

"_Ewe no!"_

"_Awe come on, ya know you wanna." I shook my head disgustedly as she batting her long eye lashes. I gulped loudly as she took a step towards me._

"_No." I cried as she stopped in her place._

"_Fine!" she screeched angrily. Her demeanor changed instantly as she put her hands behind her back. "Your loss…but can I have a small hug then?" I had to think for a minute and finally agreed._

"…_fine" I winced at my words as she took a quick step forward and hugged me quite harshly. When I tried to pull away she thrust me forward, my lips landing haphazardly on hers._

_Definitely that strangest moment I had ever had. We pulled apart and I stood there bewildered as the red head just smiled and casually walked away._

I promised myself at that time I would never kiss a girl or let them kiss me again…

So far I've kept that promise.

What a loser.

"Master Dick your cell phone" I reached into my pocket, my cell phone wasn't ringing…it was my communicator. I excused myself and ran to the nearest unoccupied room where I immediately-after placing my desolate mask over my eyes, answered the call.

"Robin here." I answered warily. Ravens face popped onto the screen, something was wrong, something horrible.

"You need to come home…something has happened." I looked at her strangely.

"I just got here…care to explain what the big emergency is." She looked down at the floor.

"Red X is back." I grinned.

"And?"

"He's got Starfire." I couldn't process that. My brain shut off completely. I quickly snapped out of it.

"H—How?" I asked as my temper rose. I had just talked to her less than an hour ago.

"X made a short visit to Dr. Chang at the Jail. He attempted to break him free, most likely looking for more of that crap to power the suit. We showed up, began to fight, and then he used some newly made gadgets to take her." She frowned.

"We can't trace her…we found her communicator and uniform in an alley." I shook my head in disbelief.

"She's strong; wherever she is she can handle herself." I had trouble believing my own statement. Raven shook her head.

"Even so if he had a mechanism to capture her then he might have one to keep her." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of mechanism?"

"A Phantom Interpretation system, technically it shut her body down, basically put her into a deep sleep…took the life out of her." My body was numb, my breathing shallow. He had her and there was no telling what he would do to her.

"Do you know what he wants with her?"

"That's just it, he wants…her." I gritted my teeth, the hell I would let him have her.

"I'll be there in a few hours." I shut off the communicator and walked to my room. I grabbed my uniform and any other materials I would need.

"Where do you think you're going." Someone asked from the doorway.

"Home." Babs waltzed in.

"But you just got here!" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I have to…one of my teammates is missing, after we find her I'll come back." She smiled.

"Well wanna escort?" I looked at her awkwardly.

"What?" She smiled.

"Want me to help." I shook my head.

"No this is my—our, my team's problem, stay here and keep Al company." Ignoring the other problems that racked my brain I bade everyone in the mansion a goodbye and headed back to Jump City.

The whole ride there I couldn't stop thinking about her. Was she safe, was she alive, was she…dressed? The whole 'found her uniform thing' urked me a little. Where would he have taken her?

Please let her be alright.

I don't know what I'd do without her. Honestly.

* * *

Yay I'm done w/ this chappy. Oh no where's Star, what will Robin do? Stay tuned!


	4. A Windy Road

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

**AN: Hiya folks, guess you're all wondering 'bout the name change. Well here's the 411 about that. As I was desperately trying to update my profile-the wonderful people in charge of F. refused to let me update it with my name still being Bree-2006, for some unknown reason numbers in the Pen name are no longer aloud. So with the name Bree already taken, I had to quickly come up with a new one. Unfortunately I hate it and I will forever be known as Bree-2006. So if you decide to send me emails please stick with my previous Pen Name. Thanx-**

**Who is Babs?**

**Babs is short for Barbara Gordon the niece of the commissioner of Gotham. She became Batgirl and fought alongside Batman. She in the 'Nightwing' comics became Nightwing's-(Dick Grayson) Love interest. She is also supposedly older than he is and showed him love after he and Starfire (From the original 'New Teen Titans') broke up and went back to Tamaran to marry some ugly dude. In the 'Nightwing' comic they are a couple but in Batman after she suffers a broken back becomes Oracle, the woman behind the scenes of Batman's adventures. (She's in a wheel chair) I don't remember if they're together or not.**

**But in this story she's Dick's annoying first girlfriend. She hasn't suffered any broken backs and is still Batgirl. She, like Dick, is 18 but just a few months older than he is.**

**Got that?**

**Now forget everything I just told you.**

**Good.**

**Cuz this is a Star/Robin fic no Batgirl/Robin. But if you think about it Babs had Ruby-red hair just like a certain Tamaranian. What a co-in-ca-dink, Robin you sly dawg!**

* * *

The engine of my bike began to rustle and clang as it trudged haphazardly down the windy road on the outskirts of Gotham. I had left less than an hour ago but felt as if it had been countless hours. My best friend was in trouble and that's all I could think about.

I heard a loud clanking noise above me and skidded my bike to a halt. I took off my helmet and stared in disbelief as a familiar red-head popped her head out of the window of Bruce's private jet.

"Oh no…" I spoke under my breath. She threw down a ladder and I prayed she didn't expect me to climb it. Of course what else would the ladder be for? One of the men that had accompanied her on the flight to find me slid down the ropes and attached my bike to a dangling holster. Shaking my head I began the long climb up to the open door of the jet.

Reaching the top she offered me a hand and I graciously took it. Fixing my windblown hair I began to chuckle.

"Whaaaaat?" she wined giving me her best innocent look. Smiling I looked at her.

"Thanks." She happily clapped her hands together.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I moved to sit in one of the leather seats that occupied the inside of the jet.

"Sooo? Who we looking for?" she asked as she plopped down into the seat next to mine. I leaned back, shut my eyes and listened to the roar of the jet.

"We?" She looked at me strangely.

"Yeah we, I want to help." I opened my left eye and looked at her as she tried her best to give me the Puppy dog eyes. I shut my eye again and breathed in heavily.

"You know that doesn't work on me."

"Oh come on Dick, we haven't seen each other in so long. I promise to not get in the way."

"What about Bruce, doesn't he need you?" She smiled.

"Nope…he can handle the city without me for a few days, besides I want to meet your friends…especially this Starfire person you always talk about." I cringed as she said the name. She caught it.

"She's the one missing huh?" Nodding slowly I leaned back further into the chair. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I opened my eyes and looked over.

"Don't worry Dick, I'm sure she'll be fine." I smiled slightly and covered her hand with mine.

"I know…"

* * *

The air was stuffy and the feel of cold metal against her back woke her from her deep sleep. Her green eyes opened and she looked around at her surroundings. Her hands and feet were bound, a foil type of an 'X' around her palms preventing her from using her Starbeams. She focused her powers to her eyes trying her best to create laser beams from them.

Nothing happened.

She cried out in frustration, hoping her anger would help her beams to form. Still it was in vain. She thought of boundless confidence, praying for her strength to pull her away from the wall.

Once again nothing happened.

"Don't panic." She told herself. She knew her friends would come soon. A cold breeze rustled around her and she was aware of one thing.

She was naked, save from her undergarments, which didn't cover much. She looked over at a door that she was unaware of before and stared into the eyes of her capture. Even with the fail mask that covered his eyes she saw his intentions.

And she would have none of it.

"Finally you're awake." He spoke as she glared at him menacingly.

"You will free me from this." She spoke, pure venom dripping in her voice. He smiled evilly, chuckling as she squirmed in her position.

"Of course, in due time." He walked up closer reaching out a tentative hand. Suddenly she gasped as it trailed over her left cheek.

"Beautiful…" was all he could say before she shot up and spit forcefully onto his face. He growled angrily.

"Not a good idea." He warned taking a step back and wiping off the girls saliva. He headed to a nearby table where many items lied.

"What have you done to me?" She asked tears spilling from her eyes. He held up an empty placebo.

"Just gave you a little bit of liquefied Metallic Chromium. Not enough to kill you, just enough to make you useless."

"What do you wish of me?" She asked as he grazed over a few more of the items.

"I wish of you." She looked up abruptly.

"Me?" he nodded. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Why me, I can not give you what you wish to have." He placed everything back on the table and walked up to her.

"I want you by my side, Starfire." His hand lifted up her chin.

"…you have enchanted me." She shook her head.

"No, my heart belongs to another." He looked displeased.

"Is that so and who might that be?" She looked at him disgustedly.

"You shall never know." She gawked, smiling. He growled and lunged forward, the back of his hand colliding with her golden colored cheek.

"You'll mind your tongue." She smiled.

"No, whatever you do to me you will surely pay for." He grinned.

"I tried to be nice…"

* * *

The ride to the tower went a lot faster than it would have if I would have taken the bike. Placing on our uniforms we landed at the private port on top of the tower and waltzed in without a further word to the driver than a 'Thank you'.

There in the living room the three remaining Titans stood. The room fell silent as Babs and I walked in.

"'Bout time you got here. We were going to start without you." I ignored Beast Boys obnoxious statement and walked over to Raven.

"Who's that?" she asked referring to Babs who stood quietly behind me.

"Guys this is Batgirl, she's an old friend of mine from Gotham, so play nice with her." Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Batgirl? As in Batman's Batgirl." She smiled.

"The one and only." Raven shook her head.

"Down Beast Boy we've got a Titan to find." BB frowned.

"Anyways I'm Raven, that little grass stain is Beast boy and the one drooling in the corner is Cyborg." Babs nodded.

"Nice to meet you all." I walked over to her side and handed her a communicator.

"Try not to lose it, I belongs to Starfire." She nodded happily. Raven tapped me on the shoulder.

"There's still no location, we have to wait for a while and hope something pops up, BB and I were going to go and see if there were any more clues at the scene. Hopefully there is something at the plant that had held the Psynophium that was stolen." I nodded.

"You need to look up the crime files and find whatever you can on Red-X." Signing she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Were going to find her." I smiled.

"I know…I know."

* * *

Yay I like this chappy…finally someone else's POV. J/K don't forget to review!

Thanx to those who have!


	5. What Keeps me going

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans**

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers, thanx so much for all the wonderful feed back! But there was this one little Review that upset and somewhat confused me:**

**Raven of Evil 321:**

**I hope the review that you wrote was not a flame or attempt to criticize my writing. I do believe that when I started this story I wrote:**

**In my story Robin is RICHARD GRAYSON no EXCEPTIONS. I do hope that you got that as referring to you as well as the other people who has read my story. Also Static shock (which is not this category) has nothing to do with the Titans Story line so why bring it up? Watch the Teen Titans and keep your eyes open and you will see why I so strongly believe that Robin is indeed Richard Grayson.**

**1. Larry the Titan's (Episode: Fractured) name was Nosyarg Kcid which is Dick Grayson backwards.**

**2.Nightwing (Episode: How long is forever) was Richard Grayson's crime fighting name after he was shot by the Joker in Batman. After Batman fired him he traded in his Robin uniform to become Nightwing.**

**3. In the Original 'New Teen Titans' from the 80's DICK GRAYSON left Batman to become-along with Raven The leader of the Titans.**

**I don't see any Tim Drake or Jason Todd in those scenarios and I know my Comic books and Cartoons. And it doesn't matter because as I've said before…**

**ROBIN IN MY STORY IS RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON (DICK) NO EXCEPTIONS!**

**Thank you to all of those who have got that point. Now let me continue this and stop the babbling.**

* * *

I spun around in the lazy boy's padded chair in front of the computer. I had watched the screen determinedly to make sure I didn't miss anything that might help me find her, but my eyes, still covered by the material of my mask were tired and becoming blurry. It had been an hour since Babs and I had arrived here at the tower and about forty five minutes since I started my researching. My hands hurt from typing so much, but my aching head droned out that small pain.

"Dick?" I turned around abruptly; slightly peeved that someone had interrupted the only resting time I have had in an hour.

"Yeah?" I asked a little harsher than I should have. I felt like I should apologize but at the last minute I waved that thought away and returned to my work.

"You ok?" I knew that question all to well. It was ironic that this girl at that exact moment sounded like the one I was so desperately searching for.

"I'm fine Babs." I mumbled typing a few more things into the search engine. I sensed her frown and decided to formally apologize.

"Look…I'm sorry."

"There's no need." I felt her hand gently grasp my shoulder. My larger hand reached up to cover hers as I squeezed it softly.

"It's so complicated." I spoke, not thinking about what I was saying.

"What is?" she asked moving to hold my hand in a more intimate way. I hadn't even noticed the gesture.

"Just…things." I could feel her tense up, wanting me to elucidate on the subject a little more.

"You know the saying 'You don't know what you have until you've lost it.'" She nodded, moving herself a little closer to my side. Still I didn't catch the gesture.

"Yes…"

"I know it's true now, that why I can't seem to get my mind off of her…Babs, she's the most, compassionate, magnanimous and beautiful person I've ever known. I have these feelings for her that I've never had for anyone else, and now, she's gone and I was too stupid to tell her how I really felt." The air was sticky, and she suddenly removed her hand from mine.

"She sounds so wonderful." I could here a dwelling sadness in her statement. I caught my mistake and immediately tried to cover it up.

"She is but so are you." It was cheesy way to fix things but when a smile pulled at the corners of her lips I knew things were fixed. She once again grabbed my hand and I became stiff.

"Dick…" she leaned whispering my name into my ear. I craned my neck to look into her eyes.

"That statement is true to me now too."

* * *

_No_

My mind screamed as he extracted my bound wrists and ankles from the wall. I could feel the flow of my crimson blood trickling down into my sweaty palms. I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Please…" I moaned as he let me fall haphazardly to the floor.

"Why must you be so cruel?" I asked into the humid air. I heard a timid chuckle and tried to move my head to look up at him.

"Does this entrance you? Does my pained and brutally beaten body make you feel like you have accomplished anything? Is this how you thought things would be once you got me in your grasp? If you want to have me in an abject way then fine, do it so you can feel pleased with yourself." I watched as he grimaced at my words, the features behind the mask twisting under the material.

"If you think I only want you because of your body you are sorely mistaken. I want you because of your mind, your heart, your soul, your body is just a pleasure to look at, not to degrade in any way."

"Then you do not wish to take away my innocence?" he chuckled lightly.

"It is not the same unless it is given away freely." I felt a sudden flow of relief rush through me.

"You do not wish to kill me, or rape me, you just simply want me here for your leisure? Why is it that I must believe this love for me when you take me away from the ones that I love? How is it that you want me yet you do not want me? Confusion, anger, amusement, one can not comprehend what I am feeling at this moment." He raised an eyebrow at my confusion.

"To answer all of your questions I'll give you this simple answer. I'm not so bad, I look out for myself, I get what I want, and you are what I want. Need I say more?" I had understood things immediately after his crude reply. He wished for me therefore he got me.

"And I shall be bound from hereon?" I asked sardonically.

"You'll be untied the minute I feel you are no longer a threat to me." I smirked coldly, something I had learned from friend Raven.

_I will never-not be a threat to you._

* * *

A noise interrupted my awkward conversation with Babs, as I reached over to open my communicator. The stoic woman on the other side of the line spoke up rather quickly.

"Robin, find anything?" she asked as Beast boy popped on screen. I shook my head.

"Nothing you?" she looked at Beast Boy.

"Not much, I tried to tap into Starfire's mind, for some reason I got nothing. It might be because she isn't human or because Red-X has done something to her. Either way I was unsuccessful." I frowned deeply. Not the news I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Keep looking we have to find something." Nodding the duo shut off the communicator and returned to their searching.

"Dick?" Babs asked as the door suddenly burst open. Ignoring the woman beside me I stood up and looked at the robotic man.

"I found something, something you won't believe." I couldn't find the words to express my relief in that all of our searching wasn't in vain. I rushed over to the man, a smile plaguing to form on my face.

"What? What did you find?" I asked urgently. He smiled wide and grinned.

"This…" He passed me an object rapped in a cloth and I grasped it lightly in my tired hands. I unwrapped it, puzzled at the idea of this being the answer we've been looking for. A book, I grinned sheepishly, disappointed, and slightly angered.

"What's this?" I asked frustration embedded in my voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Open it." I was hesitant to oblige but I opened the book.

"It's…it's"

"Stars Diary…" This was wrong, I knew it. Evasion of privacy, she could hate me for reading it…but for some reason, curiosity took over. After all, our answers could be written here in her neat handwriting.

I opened it to the first page, she had just learned English and was desperately trying to write for her first time. It apparently was a great success.

_Dearest of Diaries,_

_It is I Koriand'r. This on the day of the Tuesday of the September 14 I am very happy here in my new home, one of the fellow earth friends of mine has taught me the wonderful joys of earthly food. Particularly the tangy drink of 'mustard' as friend Robin proclaims it to be called. I can not help but be happy here at my new home having such wonderful friends._

_There is Beast Boy, he is green as the flooring on the out of the doors. There is Raven, she is dark as the sky of the night, there is Cyborg he is a machine like a washer…as Beast Boy called the contraption that washes the clothes. Then there is Robin, he is the most wonderful of all, I will not fathom that he is very-as earth women say 'hott' He is very kind and I do not think I would understand this culture as much as I do without Robin._

_I must go it is time for the movies._

_Koriand'r (Starfire)_

I couldn't help but smile, even though that wasn't what we were looking for. I skimmed through, catching short glimpses of the pages until I found the date I was looking for.

_Dearest of Diaries,_

_It is the 23 day of June. I am very weary from a hard day of fighting. A criminal has emerged from the shadows to steal from the innocent. Richard has told me that he is not the Red-X because of the last time. I feel terrible for not trusting him and I wish to apologize the moment I am through with this entry. I shall not lie but when the Red-X spoke a certain choice of words to me I was flattered…only because I believed that it was Robin._

_I wish to mean what exactly he meant by it though._

_"The only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a…"_

_I used my eye-beams to shoot him away. I knew how he was going to finish yet I am afraid I do not quite understand why he would think such a thing of me. I must go now it is the time for dinner._

_-Koriand'r_

Nothing, it had been written two years prior. No clues, nothing…but it wasn't all for not. I ran the words over and over in my head.

I was flattered…only because I believed that it was Robin.

That was enough to keep me going, enough to keep me from giving up.

"Well what does it say?" Cyborg asked as I closed it. I smiled.

"Nothing…it says nothing"

* * *

**Woohoo yay! This is one long chappy. Thank you readers and reviewer. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY my psycho third/fourth period teacher, my crazy first period teacher, my friend that I cant remember, all of those people who's birthday is today and my aunt that I never met. Stay sweet!**


	6. Purple

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a box of cereal with Robin on it.**

**AN: Hello readers. I don't have much to say but I want to thank all of my wonderful readers for reading it thus far along with the wonderful reviewers.**

**Also sorry it took so long to update. I've been rather lazy. (bad excuse I know)**

**Ne-ways on w/ the story**

* * *

I had just read through her entire diary, feeling somewhat guilty for it. I couldn't stop myself, and frankly I didn't want to stop myself. I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. I hadn't really comprehended what I was about to do, but now its over, officially done with, and I have no regrets.

I was sitting in my room alone. To the others it must have looked strange, running to my room with my teammates Diary. I hadn't thought of that at the time either. My mind was still elsewhere. I hadn't heard a word since Babs and I had arrived almost two-in-a-half hours ago, and it made my mind wander even further.

Where was she? How was she? Will we be able to find her in time?

In time for what, I had no idea.

"Yo, rob get down here!" I jumped out of my chair at an astounding speed, surprising even myself. I leaped out into the hallway and dashed down into the main room.

"Report!" I shouted; my lame order making Babs smirk on the couch where she was seated.

"What's to report, we're hungry." I was irked beyond belief. How dare they think about eating at this moment, at this time period!

"The hell! We're not going anywhere until we get a least one lead." I spoke with un-acknowledged venom in my voice. I shook my head objectively.

"We're wasting time, get the computers up and running, I don't want anyone to leave this tower till we get a lead." I heard Babs snort behind me.

"Just like the ol'bat you're getting obsessed with this." I lost it, obsession did not even describe what I was experiencing.

"My best friend, our teammate, the very thread that keeps us all together is out there in trouble and the only thing you can think of is food. I am obsessed I wont deny it but I think you should all be as obsessed about this as I am, she should be with us now, It shouldn't be her that's gone."

With that I walked away, I knew I had struck a nerve with them but at the moment it wasn't crossing my mind. I sauntered angrily into the elevator heading to the place I usually disappeared to when I was angry.

I was heading to the roof.

* * *

The coldness of the floor registered to me now, I could feel the dirt and grime beneath my knees as I prayed for anything to take me away, whether it be my friends or sleep, I just did not want to be present at that time.

"You're cold?" The Red-X whispered into my ear as he kneeled down next to me. I felt his gloved fingertips caress my lower back as I shut my eyes tightly to drone out the feeling of his warm breath just under my earlobe. He covered me with a cape, a cape I knew so very well. I gave him a look that I knew he wasn't too pleased of.

"Just one of the many things I stole from the Titans Tower when I stole the suit." He spoke as he stood up. With my hands still tied behind my back I tried my best to finger the velvety material of my best friend's cape. I found the softness hard to believe considering it was ten times stronger than steel. I sighed…I was wrapped in Robin's Cape. I grinned and heard the sound of a door shutting. I looked up and found that I was in the room alone. Red-X had left.

I tried my best to wrap the cape further around myself. I found that Robin's scent still lingered, as the first happy smile since I had been in this desolate room formed on my tired lips. I snuggled into it further and finally found the sleep I had so eagerly wanted.

I woke up some time later to find I was once again joined by someone in the room.

"You are beautiful when you sleep." I heard from the doorway. Despite who had just complemented me I found my cheeks slightly burning with a slight blush. I said nothing but turning my face away in shame.

"Don't want to talk, fine you can listen." I didn't like the sound of his statement. He walked towards me and lifted me up by my still bound wrists, tossing the cape aside. I gasped in pain as he forced me up onto my numb feet. I was still aware of how unclothed I was.

"May I have my articles of clothing back?" I asked desperately, he didn't reply. I tried again.

"May I have my clothing back?" He sighed.

"Can't don't have them." I wanted to use this as an advantage.

"Surely you have clothing for me to wear, you said you did not want to take advantage of me, and I feel that without clothing you are."

"You're wearing underwear." I chuckled.

"That does not count, please… I shall cooperate if I have clothing." He looked skeptical but nodded and headed to the door.

"Any preference?" he asked as he opened it slightly.

"Purple." Shaking his head he moved out the door.

He was gone…for now.

I needed to formulate a plan…sighing I breathed in deeply. This was not going to be easy…Robin always was the thinker of the team.

* * *

I stood quietly on the roof, no one but me occupied it at this time. It was strange being here alone; truth was I was never here alone, even when I wanted to be I still found myself with her. We would talk for hours, forgetting time.

"_You seem…upset?" she asked as she took a seat next to me._

"_No just…confused." She looked at me questionably. I breathed in deeply._

"_You were going to leave without saying goodbye." Her gaze on me faltered as she sat quietly._

"_I'm sorry…I thought…I thought I was nothing but a burden." I looked at her and grasped her hand._

"_Kori you are my best friend, you have taught me so much, in no way are you a burden." I scooted closer giving her an overly-friendly hug._

"_Then you do not like my sister more than me?" I chuckled._

"_That's impossible…I'm not capable of liking anyone more than you."_

The alarm sounded, and I was anything but happy. I ran into the main room and over to the Titans computer. I found it was already being occupied by Raven.

"It's X." I wanted to jump for joy, or as Star would say _'Frolic and leap with unbridled joy'_…we were one step closer to finding her…or so I hoped.

"So what's it about?" I asked as I looked idly at the screen. She leaned back into the chair.

"Good news Boy Blunder, he's stealing things from the mall, scary thing is reports say they're all Purple things." I grinned, that solved one of my worries.

"Let's go before he leaves, and lets hope we can get a tracking device on him. Maybe he'll be stupid enough to lead us to her." Raven stood up and moved towards me.

"I think we should leave Batgirl here." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Raven shook her head.

"I don't know if her intentions are good, she seems a little…off." I wanted to laugh.

"She's harmless." I assured her. She still looked unconvinced.

"I know when someone is…different and she seems like she would only get in the way." We were wasting more time than I wanted to. I shook my head.

"Don't worry Rae, we need all the help we can get, besides she's good…and I trust her, now let's go, we can't let him get away."

Raven knows these things. She knows when someone is lying, sad, or angry. But even an Empath can be wrong at times…

…can't they?

* * *

There we go! Thanx for reading this chap I hope to get another up again soon!

P.S. stupid me! I drew a mind blank, Raven is an Empath NOT a Psychic. Thanks to those who caught that!


	7. One step closer

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I'm friggin poor, what do you think!**

**AN: Hey ppl! How're ya'll doing! Happy late Easter and early April fools day. Thankz to the reviewers! It's great having all of your support.**

**I also wanted to mention that I know that I'm straying away from my original plot, its just I got plan for it so no worries! Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

I'm not really sure what got me so attracted to the little red-headed Tamaranian, but she just has me simply fascinated. I picture her in my mind, her fiery locks, her green eyes, her friendly personality. That was the strangest of all, knowing that I had fallen for someone so pure…on the inside and out. This infatuation got me to thinking the moment I was able to have her in my grasp. Was she just a crush to me or a fantasy?

The second I had gotten the perfect chance to strike I took it. None of 'em saw it coming; they didn't think I had the balls to steal anything again.

I still had the problem of not having the belt and decided to make my own. Of course I thought about stealing the original belt back…but figured I could just make a new one, a better one. But I had another small problem…I needed Psynophium.

With little weapons at my disposal I headed to the Jump City correctional center. I used a home-made pipe bomb to blow the wall open. But the second I had blasted a large hole in it the Titans had shown up. Not even having the chance to find Professor Chang I was caught off-guard by a green blast heading for my head. Of course I ducked as I saw her fly forward to get a better shot. I did a sloppy back-flip and pulled the Phantom Interpretation System from my new belt. Attaching it to her right shoulder, she fell to the ground. The others just stared as I swiftly got away with her in my arms.

I ran into the alley nearest the scene and tried to take everything that could be used to track her down off. That pretty much left her in her underwear, which I thought of taking off at the time as well. I rushed out of the alley leaving it all behind. I grinned and began heading to my secret location…my basement.

I tied her to a wall and injected her with this crap I got from an old friend from Gotham, Poison Ivy. I looked her up and down hungrily but refrained from doing anything else. I didn't want to hurt her or take advantage of her in any way. I just wanted her to understand, to know exactly what I thought of her. She was breath-taking as she slept, but a bitch when she woke.

I didn't think that she had a bitchy side to her; it was a real surprise to find out. But none-the-less I still thought she was amazing. I might have lost my temper a few times, but any evil mastermind has an off-day. I remembered her face the second she saw Bird-boys cape, pure adoration, she really liked that guy. I was pissed. Leaving her on the cold floor I walked out of the room before my temper got the best of me.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I threw myself down onto my bed. There had to be away to convince her I would do anything to make her happy. I sat there for a while thinking of my options.

_Let her go_-not gonna happen.

_Be compassionate, see what she wants, listen to her._-it was worth a try.

I leapt out of my bed and headed back down to the basement. I opened the door and stared ideally at the beautiful girl on the stone floor. She tried to sit up slowly and I grinned underneath my mask.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." she looked down and I noticed the pink lining her cheeks. She was flattered, but she was fighting it.

"Don't want to talk, fine you can listen." I growled harshly. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"May I have my articles of clothing back?" she asked me as I eyed her warily.

"May I have my clothing back?" she asked again seeing as I hadn't answered her question.

"Can't don't have them." I stated simply. Her eyes once again turned to the floor.

"Surely you have clothing for me to wear, you said you did not want to take advantage of me, and I feel that without clothing you are." I laughed slightly.

"You're wearing underwear." I responded haughtily. She chuckled.

"That does not count, please… I shall cooperate if I have clothing." Cooperate huh? I smiled and nodded.

"Any preference?" I asked her.

"Purple" not something that surprised me.

That should have been a pretty easy request, only if not for my dire need to impress her. Wanting to give her the best clothing possible,I could have easily hit a Wal-mart. But I knew she was too good for that, her being a princess and all. Using another home-made pipe bomb, I blasted open the back door of the famous Marion Boutique. Rushing in I ordered everyone to hit the floor. After they did what they were told to I began searching for the goodies. I grabbed anything purple that I could get my hands on and ran out of the store.

I leaped through the shadows and hid in alleyways, all to get this one girl to understand me.

* * *

"Dick?" I turned abruptly as everyone walked out of the room.

"Yeah Babs?" I replied as I fastened my helmet on my head. She gave me a small smile.

"I was just wondering if you had forgotten about Bruce…and his inquisition." I admitthat his request hadn't cross my mind the whole time I was back at the Tower and facing this problem. But none-the-less I was glad everyone had left the room, I wasn't ready to explain it to them.

"I mean after we find Starfire, you have thought about it haven't you?" I shook my head.

"No I haven't Babs, but honestlyI don't think I can leave the Titans now...not when X has her by the strings, she's my best friend and I cant go...even when it means so much to Bruce." She looked crestfallen, but what I said was the truth.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it" Babs just bowed her head.

"You…have feelings for her don't you?" I was surprised by her question.

"I…"

"Come on were about to leave without you!" Beast boy shouted from the door. I gave her an apologetic smile from under the helmet and ran out the door.

Rain pounded heavily to match my mood. The cloudy sky roared with thunder and flashed with lightning. I pictured my bedroom on one night in particular…

_The door to my room creaked lightly waking me up immediately, superhero's tend to be light sleepers. I yawned and sat up quickly remembering to grab my belt off of the bedside table. A flash of lightning brightened up my room for little over a second and a chuckled slightly. I moved to turn on the light when I heard a small sniffle._

"_I do not see what is so humorous about this particularly frightening night." The light turned on and I stared at her red, puffy eyes._

"_Awe Star there's nothing to be scared about. It's just a little lightning and thunder." She sniffled again as I patted the empty spot on my bed. She sat down and I handed her a tissue. Wiping her nose she jumped as another blast of thunder pounded in the sky._

"_On my planet such noise would mean the Glorplacks are attacking." I smiled and laughed._

"_Nope Star, just normal stormy weather." She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at me questionably._

"_Richard, I know that I should not be afraid but…" I cut her off._

"_It's alright Kori, you can stay in here tonight." She smiled at me gratefully. _

"_I am not a burden on you?" She always thought that, always thought that her questions were bothering me. _

"_Never." I stated moving over to make room for her next to me on my bed. She smiled and laid herself down beside me fingering my mask, which I had forgotten to take off beforeI went to bed.She smiled and gently peeled it off._

"_You are wonderful Robin, I am truly glad that I have such a great friend."_

Rushing down the streets on my bike I sighed as Raven tapped onto the communicators screen.

"I managed to get a tracking device on the clothing but I couldn't get one on him." I looked at the screen.

"How?" Raven had her ways, it was only weird that she had done it so secretly.

"While you were chatting away with Babs I transported myself to the store and quickly threw a device on anything that was purple and in throwing distance, it just so happened X walked out of the door with the item."

"And he didn't see you?" she grinned.

"What can I say I'm good at what I do." I laughed.

"Track it then, the sooner the better." She nodded and logged off.

We were one step closer to finding her, and one step closer to bringing her home.

* * *

**Thankies for the reviews! U all rock!**


	8. Finally going home

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'**

**AN: Hey people, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been hectic. I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. Your support is my inspiration. Thank you!**

**Also I'll be gone for a week due to a family emergency so I won't be able to update for another two weeks. But I did write this extremely long chapter that I hope you will all enjoy!**

**So on with the story!

* * *

**

I looked up suddenly as the door opened. My sly capture stepped in and threw the large amount of clothing he had…most likely stolen, in front of me. He walked over to me and undid the braces and chains that had previously bound my wrists.

"Don't think you can get away from me now that you're not tied up." He said as I watched him carefully attach a strange device to my neck. I looked up at him confusedly.

"You're a Titan, I don't fully trust your intentions. This will keep you in line, the minute you try to disobey me you'll get shocked. And don't think it'll just be a little electrical shock…try a 2000 volt shock." My eyes grew wide. I knew that earthlings could not take such high velocities but to the Tamaranian body, which is a bit more able to take such vigor assaults, it was still a harsh punishment.

I wanted nothing more than to pound his face in at that moment. He could not win I told myself. I tried to stand, to do anything I could. My knee's buckled under me as I landed harshly on the stone floor. There the X stood, gaping at me like a crazed maniac. I could tell by the way he stood that nothing was going to get him to release me. And there was no way I was able to assist. I was frightened, more now than ever.

"Another thing, I think you need some company. Meet Tidus and Bulk." I watched as two men stepped inside the room. They looked at me like I was what Beastboy says 'Fresh meat'

* * *

Rushing down the busy Jump City streets, I looked down at the speedometer and sighed as I once again caught myself doing eighty in a sixty zone.

_"Think of the other riders on the street Robin."_ I chastised myself. I groaned inwardly, this isn't going to be fun. I kept my mind on the road as flashes of light made me slightly swerve. With the next minute I was being pelted by rain, and the stagnant flashing in the sky never once wavered. I groaned, so unfair.

Mother Nature has a way of reflecting on your mood. From sun when you're happy to Rain when you're sad…and then there's lightning when you're extremely pissed. Truthfully it's a little unnerving. Riding over the bridge I saw people running for cover from the tumultuous weather. I came to a sudden halt as another teen about my age ran across the street.

"Robin!" I reached for my communicator as the stoic gothic called out my name.

"We got an exact location, 5379 Industry road-Club Soto." Something was weird, Club Soto had been closed months ago…someone would have reported a trespasser on the property.

"X picked a closed club as a hideout; not exactly what you would call 'Smart Planning'" Smart…that was downright idiotic.

"Lunatic…" I mumbled as I revved my engine. In a matter of seconds I was off and on my way to the vacant club. Five minutes later I was standing on the opposite side of the street from the club, away from security cameras if there were any. I thought about knocking down the door, so many times did I think about it. I thought about blowing a hole in the wall, damn, too much noise. How the hell was I planning on getting in there?

Then a thought struck me. The ceiling was built with sun windows. If I could sneak in I could possibly make it through without being noticed. The others could stay outside and be used for when we get Star out. Once she's out of harms way they could go in and take down X. Good Idea for quick planning. The others arrived shortly and we cautiously stayed in the shadows. I explained to them my plan and even though Raven was a little skeptical I could pull it off we decided it was the only thing we had. Beast boy made his way around the building, disabling all of the cameras and audio equipment. Raven scanned the roof for an open window and after not finding one used her powers to remove a few loose bolts and nails. Cyborg and Babs were my back up. They stayed behind me until I was out of site. The group met up for a moment before I went in.

"We do this for Star. No turning back unless we have her with us deal?" They all nodded and put their arms together.

"For Star!" I spoke as low as I could so they could hear me.

"For Star!"

The window opened with a small squeak and I prayed I was the only one to have heard it. I could feel the stiffness in the air as I slid through the small opening Raven had provided for me. The room was dark, the lighting from the stars above the only thing giving me light. I seeped into the shadows and slowly made my way around the room. I was searching for a door of any kind. The walls were a purplish color with the grimy plaster oozing grotesquely down the wall. I held in a gag as the rancid smell of mildew and mold filled my nostrils. No wonder the place had been closed down.

The room got eerily cold as I looked up to see a door in the far corner opening, a gentle light flowing through. I searched for a place to hide, finding a box a mere five feet away. I dived behind it, careful to not make a sound. The door opened completely as I saw the mask of the man I despised. Another door opened as I watched two men walk up to him.

"How is she?" X asked with a concern that surprised me. A tall man with brown hair shrugged.

"Pretty much the same as the last time. We talked her into wearing the purple formal dress you got her." X shook his head.

"And the treatment...is it wearing off yet?" Another man, this one with long unruly blond hair answered.

"Not that we know of…and it's not like she would tell us neither. She's pretty damn stubborn." X only grinned and walked towards the door the two men had come through.

"She'll see it my way eventually." I wondered for a minute what he was planning. I watched him walk into the room, but strangely he didn't shut the door behind him. The other men also walked into the room and stood behind him…now I definitely wondered what they were planning. I slowly walked forward wanting to hear what was exactly happening. I stopped when I was in ear-shot.

"You're giving my men trouble cutie." He whispered harshly. My blood began to run cold.

"Your men are pathetic…just as you." I heard a scream and saw a small flashing light.

"I told you not to get all fancy worded on me. The more you resist the more you get shocked." A groan of pain came from the room.

"Shock me all you like, for if it's your sick pleasure I will greatly enjoy when Robin straps this exact device on you and I see the broken ends of your hair burning." X growled, as I refrained from laughing.

"Face it cutie, you're stuck here with me. You are useless now; you can't get away from me." The men stocked out and slammed the door behind them. Walking to the other door they exited and were out of my site. I suddenly got an idea. There was three of them and four people outside…I could get into the room and grab her if the others were a distraction. I reached for the communicator.

"Titans new plan!" Raven got on the screen.

"What do have in mind?" I took a short glance at the door to where Starfire was currently residing and then looked back at the face of Raven.

"I need a diversion." Raven looked at me strangely for a moment. I sighed and gave her a pleating look.

"There are only two other people with X, if you guys make a commotion outside I may be able to get into her room and safely get her out. The minute I do we'll be out there to help you fight them off. Sound good?" Raven looked at the others that were listening intently.

"You're the boss."

They ended the communication, and immediately set to work. In a matter of minutes a sonic boom clashed in the sky and the three men ran out to investigate. They ran out of the back door and I ran behind them securing the door so they were unable to reenter. Then I sprinted to where Star's room was. I placed an exploding disk under the door and it blew off the hinges. I ran through the smoke to find a disheveled alien staring at me.

"Robin?" she whispered as she coughed through the smoke. I couldn't answer, it was so hard to breathe…she looked different, so different I was scared beyond belief. When I finally found my voice I could only croak out her name.

"Star…" I could see the faint smile on her lips as I ran forward. Battered and bruised was the only way to describe her…I had never seen her look so vulnerable. I pulled out my bird-a-rang and cut the shocking device from her neck. I wiped the blood from her lips with my fingers and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Are you all right?" I already knew the answer, but clarification made me feel more like she was really there.

"I am now." She whispered. I lifted her in my arms and carried her out the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I cringed at the voice, in all his arrogant glory…there stood X. Starfire let out a strangled sob as I placed her gently down on the ground.

"X you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." He only laughed.

"Save it kid…put her back where she belongs." I shook my head.

"Where do you think I'm taking her?" I pulled out a few freezing disks. Taking aim I let them fly. He dodged them with little effort and I cursed under my breath.

"Star can you walk?" I asked over my shoulder. I saw her struggle to stand up and collapse back onto the floor. She tried again as I pulled out a few smoke disks. Her legs buckled under her and she hit the floor again harshly.

"N…no I…I can't." She sobed. I threw the disks and it temporarily stoped X's movements.

"Star you have to…I need you to get out of here…get outside, the others are there." I reached behind my back and pulled out my Bo-staff. I flipped forward attacking Red-X with everything I had. He attacked with equal force and by the end of the attack we were no more farther than when we started. I tossed the communicator out of my pocket and threw it to her.

"Star check on the others."

X glared at me from behind his mask.

"You're not taking her anywhere kid…she's with me…I can give her what she wants." Star fumbled with the communicator and in return got no response.

"No ones answering!" She cried as I continued to ward off X.

"If you really think you can give her everything why does she want to leave so badly?" X looked at me.

"I can give her everything…if she would only give me a chance." I didn't know what to say to that.

"What makes you think I would give you a chance after you take me away from every thing I love!" Star spoke softly behind me. "For that I could never love you, you are evil, you don't deserve compassion!" The words struck him like a freight train. Never had I heard such vile words coming out of Starfire's mouth.

"You don't know what it's like." He spoke as he put down his weapons.

"I'm not evil because I want to be…I'm evil because I have to be. No one watches out for me…no one cares. That's why I wanted you so badly. You cared about everyone…and I thought you could care for me." Star seemed startled by his words.

"Being evil will only get you so far…then you lose everything." She spoke as she tried her best to stand once again.

"Going about it the way you were only made things more difficult. Give this up…give yourself up and become what you are meant to be…become human. Show the planet you are bigger than this." He looked down at the floor quickly, then back up at her with a sadistic smile.

"Nope." Star smiled.

"You should have given up while you had the chance." Suddenly he was erupted in black energy and the others blew through a wall. Closing my bow staff I smiled at Kori who leaned against a wall.

"Let's go home."

I once again lifted Kori into my arms and walked out of the hole they had blown in the wall.

"Raven, take him to prison, I'm taking Star home." She nodded and two disappeared into the dark abyss.

I walked to the T-car and nearly tripped over the two unconscious men on the floor.

"Idiots."

Gently setting her down in the back seat I walked up front and with an evil glare from Cyborg, started it up, and drove it back to the Tower…praying Cyborg would have the courtesy to take my bike home.

* * *

**Word count: 2354**

**THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**


	9. I'm Home

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans (Yet)**

**An: Hey folks! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews! Also thank you all for your concerns! Everything is dandy, and I'm back home from a long trip to Sacramento. Thank you so much for everything readers!**

**Now this chappy has fluff! POINTLESS, HEART-THROBBING FLUFF!**

**On with the story! **

* * *

My head pounded with such a fiery fury I could barely stand to open my eye lids. I could feel the presence of someone beside me, holding delicately onto my hand. I tried to raise my other hand to my forehead but I felt it fall limp at my side. It was strange, had I lifted my hand up at all? Thinking about it caused my head to pound more furiously, and I desisted from any arduous attempts to move my limbs. The pain was too much to bear. I could hear myself groan and felt myself being warmed from the inside of my sore and broken bones. Things suddenly became clearer and I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was lying on a medical table in the Titan's med room. My eyes darted around the room, spotting my friends watching me intently. Raven stood with my arm in her hand as she healed my horrible aches. Beast boy and Cyborg were fighting over who would fluff my pillow, and Robin…who sat with my hand engulfed in his, was eerily silent.

I tried to speak but noted that my mouth was currently too dry for such a thing. When I felt good enough to lift myself up into a sitting position I used my un-used hand to point to my throat. My friends only raised an eyebrow. I sighed and made a signal of a cup and myself partaking in drinking the contents inside and they grinned and nodded, Beast boy being the one to rush over with the water-occupied cup. I drank it quickly, as if my life depended on it, and then tossed it aside to be picked up later. I was unaware of what I was going to say to them when I was able to talk, and only looked down at my lap with a saddened frown upon my chapped lips. The silence was unnerving; such awkwardness was very inexperienced here at the tower with my friends. Someone in the corner shifted uncomfortably and I craned my neck to see who this unknown woman was.

"I am afraid I am unaware of your name." I spoke in a low audible voice that was raspy with a lack of idioms. I looked down at Robin, waiting for his usual answer to my question.

"Starfire…I'd like you to meet Batgirl, an old friend from Gotham." He spoke, I had heard about this woman before, an old friend indeed. I could not help but feel a small amount of jealousy flow through my body. I had heard the stories; Batgirl had been the first woman to kiss Robin. Despite the overwhelming sense of jealously I smiled and nodded in my normal manner.

"Hello…I'm Starfire." She stepped forward and I gasped at how beautiful this woman was…far more beautiful than I would ever be. This made me feel worthless for some unknown reason…she was the nearest to perfect I could grasp in a sense...there was no wonder why Robin had been attracted to her in the previous years. In our brief Introduction I noticed how quiet Robin had been. While Cyborg and Beast boy were chatting away to Raven. I prayed for normalcy even though I was sure it was not to come.

Feeling like the walls were closing in on me I decided to lift myself up off the bed and step onto the roof. I let go of Robin's hand and climbed off the bed and onto my feet. I felt his gaze follow and I rather harshly whispered I was going to the roof—wobbling a little from a lack of using my legs. I was unable to fly due to the lack of joy in my heart. What was there to be joyful about?

It took me a while to get up to the hatch. It slammed open and I walked the rest of the way to the edge. I just stood there…it was only me and my saddened mind.

I had really thought that finally being away from that mad-man would make me happier. I was home with the friends, safe and ready for the oncoming day, yet I was not prepared to wake up to someone I was not as of yet ready to meet.

"Kori?" I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to shut the door behind me as I entered the roof. I felt his silent movements behind me as I stared out into the starry night. I felt a hand upon my shoulder and I wrestled my mind over letting it stay there.

"Please, I…I wish to be alone." It was a horrible lie, I knew, but at the moment I did not care as much as I should have.

"No, you don't." He had blown my request off like it was nothing, and the tears quickly began to form in my eyes. Robin grabbed my wrist softly and spun me around to face him.

"Star don't lie to me, I know you better than anyone." It was true, he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. Within seconds I was pulled to his chest and the tears I had been keeping in finally were released. I clung to him with all my strength; letting out all of my worries onto the man I no doubtingly felt the safest with. He comforted me like he had done so many other times before.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I did not know why he had spoken those choice words to me. I felt guilty for his guilt.

"There is no need Richard." My hand reached up to wrap around his neck. His height—which had grown much over the years, so much that he was now two inches taller than myself-made it easy for me to simply place my head upon his shoulder. I felt his arms attentively wrap around my waist and I was lost for a moment. I breathed in deeply; still able to smell his trademark scent I was so used to.

"I was afraid I had lost you today." The words had come out suddenly. I held onto him tighter as he continued.

"When the Titans had called me and told me you were missing…I lost all logic reasoning. I don't know what happened." I lifted my head from his shoulder and stared up into his mask.

"I rushed down here as fast as I could." The tears began to flow more now. I sobbed onto his shoulder and kept silent for a moment.

"You are my best friend Kori…I was scared I wouldn't be able to save you." My hand slowly reached up to remove his mask and once again I was staring at Richard Grayson, not Robin. My tears settled and I wiped them away rather sloppily.

"Richard…" I whispered as my hand fell upon his cheek. "You did save me…and for that I am grateful but…there is something I wish to understand." I stared into his crystal blue eyes and frowned.

"Your friend Batgirl is here…why?" I cocked my head to the side as I tried my best to refrain from speaking venomously of her. Robin smiled.

"She wanted to meet you." I did not know whether to smile or gawk at the woman, this woman who had been with my best friend in a way I did not care to imagine. My mouth once again felt dry as I cautiously asked the question that had haunted me since I had awoken to find her in the tower.

"Are you and her…she is…very beautiful." I whispered, wiping more tears from my eyes. I was unable to finish the question and I watched as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Kori are you jealous?" He asked. I felt so very much ashamed. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Kori…what's up?" The tone he had spoken to me made me aware that he knew something I had intended on keeping a secret. I sighed deeply.

"The Red-X and some of the things that occurred in his presence has confused me. I wish to know if…if there is something more than friendship between us." The statement came out differently than I had imagined it to. In the short time it was spoken I had backed away from my greatest friend afraid of his response. I felt ashamed from bringing it up, but the nagging feeling had not stopped and I realized it was as Beastboy says 'Now or Never'

"Kori..." My eyes stared sadly at the ground as his hand came to lift up my chin.

"Do you want there to be more between us?" I only gave a guilty smile. He stepped forward and lowered his head to the side of mine. Suddenly all became still as I felt his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Because I know that's what I want." I was unable to process words as his lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes widened in surprise but shut quickly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him pull me closer and wrap his arms around me for the second time that night. The kiss was warm, making me blush all the way down to my toes. Worries and guilt floated away, and I had to fight to keep myself from lifting up into the night air. It was amazing, the way the gentle caresses of his tongue made me shiver from delight. The way his teeth gently nipped at my lips in the most intimate way. It was simply wonderful, and I knew it was going to be hard to break away.

Although Tamaranian's can last longer than an earthling can, due to the injuries my body had taken earlier I was the first to break away. We were both breathing heavily and I couldn't help but lean on to him for support. It was silent for a moment as we simply looked at each other.

"Was there any other reason why you decided to join me on the roof this glorious night?" I spoke breathlessly. He smiled.

"Not that I can remember." He smiled down at me as we were suddenly interrupted by thunder in the distance. Within minutes we were engulfed in rain.

"Come on, let's go in." With a simple nod we walked inside, hand in hand.

Robin replaced his mask firmly over his eyes and shut the door as we entered the tower. The others were in the common room chatting away about various things and I stifled a giggle as I heard Beast boy and Cyborg fighting over what game to play next. Robin turned into my room and pulled me along with him.

"You're still pretty beat up, you should get some rest." It was more of an order than a request and I complied happily. As he turned to walk out I stopped him. He smiled gently as I walked forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"What shall we tell the other Titans?" I asked. He simply shrugged.

"Nothing, they'll figure it out eventually." Smiling I watched as he walked out into the hallway and my door shut behind him. I flopped onto my bed and sighed.

_I'm home. _

* * *

**FLUFFYNESS! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**


	10. Stormy weather

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story.**

**AN: Hello beautiful people! I'm back with another chappy up and ready to be read and I hope you all will enjoy it! Also I'm not even close to being done with this story…what about the justice league? But thank you for reading thus far. Oh and sorry for the delay. With Prom, Star testing and finals I have no free time. But I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**One more thing, I can't stress this enough.**

**Robin may not necessarily be Richard Grayson because the CARTOON has yet to state that fact, but in this story he IS. If you don't like it-don't read it. thank you.**

**THANKIES for the reviews!**

* * *

Everything was perfect. I was home, and despite the horrible weather, everything was beautiful. I sat laying on my bed with my thoughts in the clouds, but as much as I didn't want to, I was thirsty and I would have to get up to get myself some water.

Slowly arising from my bed I stood up and walked into the hallway. Being silent in my steps as to not wake the others, I was still unable to fly. I walked down the steps and into the common room noticing nothing but my own breathing. And to think only hours ago I was all alone in a warehouse.

I reached up to touch my lips, the tingle from earlier still there. I sighed happily, amazing. I smiled as my mind began to wonder.

Earth is amazing, its people are amazing and all this I've learned after three years of making earth my home.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Walking over to the faucet and pouring myself a glass of water I stopped when I heard a voice from the common room.

I headed to the door and cracked it open slightly, knowing it was wrong to listen in on other people's conversation.

Boy, was it wrong to listen to other people's conversation.

* * *

The rain pelted my window in sporadic successions. The warmth of the room mixing with the coldness of the window made them foggy, as I watched flashes of lightning skew across the sky. I turned my eyes to the ceiling, a million thoughts running through my head. I was exhausted, I knew, but my mind was evading sleep. Kori was asleep in her room down the hall, and Red X was behind bars.

A few hours ago I had taken a chance, told the girl that meant the world to me how I really felt. I didn't want to risk losing her again without her knowing. Trust me, I was scared shitless to think she wouldn't feel the same way about me, but in the end it worked out in my favor.

I was getting ready for bed. The long battle only hours before and the rapid thoughts that wouldn't stop racking my brain had made me exhausted. As I laid my head down on the pillow, I remembered that there was something that I needed to do. I stood up and walked out into the hallway.

I kept walking into the common room and headed towards the Main-frame computer. I needed to contact Bruce. I connected to the Bat cave computer and waited for my adoptive father to tap onto the screen. Within minutes I was staring into the mask of Batman. He staggered forward a little and I knew immediately that he had just gotten in from protecting the streets. Since Bab's was no doubt sleeping peacefully in one of the guest rooms I knew the ol' bats must have had to do rounds alone tonight.

"You look good." I sputtered sarcastically. The bat smirked.

"I always look good." I smiled despite the fact that it wasn't in the least funny. Bruce removed his mask and sat down.

"I suppose all went well?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep, all the Titans are accounted for." I gawked rather proudly of my team.

"So Miss Starfire is safe?" I nodded happily.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Bruce grinned.

"And the culprit got away." I smiled.

"If you mean 'got away to a prison cell' than yeah he got away." Stretching his arms over his head, Bruce watched me carefully.

"Dick, I'm impressed." He said simply. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well don't be, my team can handle anything that's thrown at them." Bruce looked down at the control panel.

"They can take care of anything…even without you there?" I didn't know what to say. In the past few hours Bruce's question hadn't even crossed my mind. I sucked in a shaky breath.

"I…I haven't thought about leaving-if that's what you're trying to say."

I won't lie. Joining the justice league is probably my biggest aspiration, the reason being, to prove my superhero worth to the most well known superheros in the world. Thinking about it now, I don't know if it is worth it. I wish I could say Cyborg could run the team without me, and I know he can, but what would Kori say if I was to just up and leave?

"Bruce, I need some time to think about it. I can't just leave my team." Bruce leaned back into his chair.

"I thought this was what you wanted Dick."

"It was…" I whispered. I stood up and sighed.

"I better go, it's getting late." I stated honestly and rather quickly. He nodded and bade me goodnight. I shut off the computer and took a deep breath. Standing up and preparing to hit the sack, something…or rather someone caught my eye.

"Starfire?"

Green eyes shined out of the entrance to the kitchen, but disappeared after a slight yelp. She had listened to our conversation and no doubt heard about his proposition. I ran after her, down the hall and to her door.

I had no idea what I was going to say when she asked me about the conversation. But from her reaction I knew she was angry or in the least surprised.

I lifted my bare fingers to the door and knocked softly as to not wake anyone else in the tower. I waited for a reply. After a while I knocked again…opening the door only after I heard a muffled 'come in'

The door slid open as I casually walked in, a guilty look on my face. Her head was down, her hair flowing around her.

"Were-were you not going to tell us?" she asked rather hesitantly. I could sense it in her voice.

"Star I-"

"If you wish to go then I think you should." I had to take a double take.

"What?"

"You have spoken of this before; if you want to go I think you should go. I certainly shouldn't stand in your way." I walked to her side, sitting next to her on her bed.

"What if I want you to stand in the way?" I asked her as I turned her face to look at me. With my hand under her chin she closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to go…but it is selfish of me to beg you to stay." She said in a hushed whisper. I pulled and hugged her close.

"I have a long time to think about it so…lets just forget about it ok?" with a slow nod she hugged me back. Suddenly a thought popped into my head.

"Lets go out tomorrow…like a date." One foot in front of the other…

Kori smiled happily, the idea brightening her spirits.

"A date sounds wonderful. Where shall we go?" I laughed.

"Wherever you want to go." Kori put on a thoughtful face and stood up. Walking over to her closet she frowned.

"I have nothing to wear!" I tried not to laugh, I really did. But I failed, miserably.

"What may I ask is so humorous?" she frowned; I put up my hands in defense. There was no telling what this Tamaranian was capable of.

"Nothing-nothing!" placing her hands on her waist she raised an eyebrow.

"And I am supposed to believe that?" I nodded with a smirk. She walked back over and sat next to me. Placing her arms around my neck she kissed my cheek briefly.

"I want to go for a walk in the park tomorrow…and watch the sunset." I nodded. If Starfire wanted to go for a walk…we would go for a walk. She leaned on my shoulder and yawned. She was sleepy. After the day she had I wasn't surprised. Pushing her away slightly I spoke.

"I think I'll let you sleep." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. She nodded and laid down on the pillow. I waited for her to protest but nothing came. She was disappointed, it showed in her eyes. But she knew it was late, and she knew she needed her rest.

"Alright then, Good night Richard, sleep well." I smiled and walked to the door.

"Good night Kori, sweet dreams." She smiled and yawned again.

Walking out into the hallway and shutting the door behind me I smiled to myself. What was I going to do?

I can't leave this…can I?

* * *

**Thank you all so much and I'm so sorry for such a delay. I also am putting up some more pictures of prom on my Myspace if you want to see them please see my Bio. Thank you for the reviews.**


	11. Only eight hours

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last time, I don't own teen titans, any of its characters or props.**

**AN: Hello wonderful readers and reviewers! Hope everyone's week was wonderful! I don't want to take to long to blab on so I'll end my authors note and get on with the fic.**

* * *

As soon as the door had shut when Robin had walked out I leaped out of my bed. I silently tip-toed to the other side of the room where my dresser laid, opening it slowly I fiddled through my undergarments in search of my most prized possession only to find it wasn't there!

What had I done with it? Where could I have put it…where was my diary!

My knorfka Galfore had always taught me to keep a journal as a way to tell all my secrets. Since I was a little girl I had kept that notebook with Tamaranian design and colors. I had never displaced it before, what had I done with it now? Robin had always told me that if I lost something the best way to find it was to once again trace my steps. I walked over to my heart shaped bed and flopped on it like I had when I was with my diary last.

I looked around in my sheet, perhaps I had left it on my bed accidentally. There was nothing there. There was nothing that would hint me to as where my diary was. I frowned, where could it be?

I walked to the door and walked out into the hallway, the door shut with an annoying **_'hiss'_.**

I prayed to X'hal that no one heard it. I did not wish to wake up my friends for a silly notebook. They all had had a long, tiring day, saving me. Still unable to fly, I walked as quietly as possible into the common room. I looked among the books and magazines, under the couch and vision of teli hoping it was somewhere there and that none of my friends had read it. I was getting frustrated, what had happened to it? I wished to cry, but could not, after all, it is very '_wimpy'_ as Beast boy says, to cry over something so ridiculous.

I heard the doors to the room open and I looked up from the place I was seated on the floor. With a long and loud yawn friend Cyborg looked in my direction.

"Star, whatcha doin' up this late?" I sighed and stood up to greet my friend.

"I apologize for waking you up, friend Cyborg I only wished to find my diary, it seems I have displaced it." Cyborg cocked a large smile, and I did so too in return.

"Girl, Robins got that thing in the evidence room, when we couldn't find you we thought it might give us some clues." My heart stopped at that moment.

"So-so you have read it?" I asked feeling a bit ashamed. Cyborg raised a robotic eyebrow.

"I didn't read it, Robin made sure of that, but can't say the same for him." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of him reading what I had written.

"You do not know what was in it…?" Cyborg shook his head and patted me on the shoulder.

"You should get to bed, you're still recovering remember?" I nodded and kissed Cyborg on the cheek.

"Goodnight friend, I should venture to the world of sleeping, thank you for your help." I skipped away and smiled to myself…but yet I was still slightly embarrassed. I hoped that Robin had not read my diary.

Sleep came to me easier than I thought it would. Within minutes of lying down on my bed I was in a restful sleep. It seemed like only minutes had passed when I woke up to the brilliant sunlight pouring through my window. I looked at my mumbo clock on the side of my bed only to see the letters flashing:

9:48 am

Most of my friends would have awakened by now, walking to my closet I pulled out a clean uniform and put in on. Stepping out of my room I began to walk to the kitchen where I already smelled the meat products being cooked over a warm fire. I greeted my friends in the same manner as I had for the past three years.

"Good morning friends!" some mumbled; some ignored, so I sat down on the table next to friend beast boy.

Cyborg stood making the meat, while Raven sat reading one of her books. Beast boy, who was currently throwing pieces of his napkin at the quiet Raven, not once did he glance at Cyborg or I. I realized friend Robin was not in the room, and decided to question why.

"Friend Cyborg, where is friend Robin?" I asked as he place a plate stacked with meat on the table. Beast boy looked at it disgusted.

"That don't smell like Tofu!"

"That's because it's not ya little grass stain, now eat up."

"I can't eat that!"

"Yes you can...unless ya wanna starve!"

"You're a animal killer!" I hate to see my friends fighting so I attempted to speak up. As I opened my mouth to talk or interrupt my friends the kitchen door opened.

"Knock it off! It's too early for fighting." I smiled as my best friend walked in. He ruffled Beast Boy's hair and hopped into the seat next to me.

"Good morning friend Robin, I trust you slept well?" I asked.

"Yeah how'd you sleep Star?" he asked as he took a sip from the coffee Cyborg had just place be side him. Shifting in my seat I looked down at my hands.

"Rather well, but I am afraid I have lost my diary." As soon as the words had left my mouth, friend Robin began to cough uncontrollably. Friend Cyborg snickered from his post at the heat producing oven. Raven looked up from her book, and Beast Boy looked at us all confusedly.

"Uh…so…what's for breakfast?" Robin spoke rather irritably. Cyborg began to pass out the delectable breakfast he had prepared.

"Killer…" Beast boy whispered. Cyborg jumped up from his seat next to raven.

"What'da say ya little booger?" Raven sneered.

"Can we idiots just shut up and eat?" Robin and I said nothing and only listened in amusement. Friend Cyborg turned bright red and Beast boy sighed and stared angrily at the meat.

"That could have been a friend of mine." He whispered. No one bothered to acknowledge his statement.

When breakfast was done, I helped clean up and then excused myself from the table. Walking to my room I stopped at the evidence room. Opening the door slowly I spotted a dark figure sitting at Robins desk.

My eyes and hands began to glow green as I attempted to get a better look at the assailant in the room.

"Who are you?" I yelled flying up into the air. For a moment it didn't occur to me that I had my powers back. The figure stepped into the light.

"Sorry did I scare you?" I returned my glowing hands to my side and landed on the floor.

"I am sorry I did not realize that you were still here." The woman walked closer.

"We never really got the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Batgirl." She said as she placed out her hand. I noticed the move as a 'hand shake' and slowly extended my hand to greet hers.

"I am Starfire, it is nice to meet you Batgirl." She nodded curtly. I smiled and moved over into the darkness of the room.

"I hate to bother you but I am looking for a particular book, I suppose you have not seen it." Batgirl shrugged.

"Not that I know of, it's probably on the desk." I thanked her and began to rummage through the items cluttering the wooden desk. There under it all I spotted the golden rimmed Tamaranian style notebook. I resisted the urge to squeal. I fumbled through the pages for reassurance. Everything was there, and I sighed in relief.

I had my diary, I had a date and…I had nothing to wear!

I rushed out of the room, not even bothering to bid farewell to Batgirl. She seemed not to notice anyway. I rushed to my room and began to dig through my things. I spotted a mustard colored, knee-length dress with black lining. It was given to be by Raven after she realized the colors were to light for her tastes. I yearned to try it on, for everything had to be perfect for my date with Richard. I decided to wait; after all there was only eight hours till my most awaited date!

I still wished to tell every one of our new feelings, but knew Richard was horrible when it came to public displays of affection. If he did not with for anyone to know, then I would not force him.

I smiled to myself, only eight hours.

* * *

**AN: The next chappy of this story I hope will be out within the next week. I am glad to say that I have finally gotten my computer at my mom's house fixed! So now that it's back up and running I can upload more often! Thank you for reviewing!**


	12. Never been happier

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned teen titans but I do own the DVD!**

**AN: This is the romance chappy! (Yay finally!) I kinda didn't know what to write so while watching boring romance movies I got the idea for this. I hope you all like it! Anyways I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You all rock!**

* * *

"Perfect!" I mused as I stared at myself in the mirror. Leather jacket, blue jeans-nice ones, and a typical white dress shirt, this was crazy, never had I tried to look good for anyone-on my own free will anyway. I had even attempted to comb my hair.

The key word there was attempted…

I gave up after the comb absentmindedly got stuck. Doesn't matter anyways, It's not like I really need to impress this girl.

Wait! Of course I have to impress her, how to do it was the problem…

"Flowers maybe? No too persistent. Candy? No too…" Small giggles made me shut my mouth and look over my shoulder. My jaw dropped instantly and I had to restrain myself from drooling.

Standing at my door, in a beautiful mustard colored dress, was Star. She smiled her 'knee melting' smile and I grinned in return.

"You look…" I staggered for a moment and wondered whether telling her she looked 'drop-dead gorgeous' or 'model like' would earn me a smack in the face.

"-nice" I finished off lamely. Being the wonderful person she was, she only smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I suddenly regretted not buying her flowers and candy…I was so unprepared.

"Shall we?" I ventured, offering her my arm. She took it anxiously as we together walked out of my room, into the hallway, and into the garage. I looked around the room, no Cyborg in site…but tonight Kori was going out with Dick Grayson and Dick Grayson couldn't take the T-car or even the R-cycle. Shaking my head I opted to take the rusted Harley in the corner of the room.

"It was my sixteenth birthday present from Bruce." I explained when Kori asked where the contraption had come from.

"It's very nice…but I do not think I am able to ride with you." I shook my head and handed her a helmet.

"Don't worry, just hold on and you'll be fine. Just let me know if you get a little…scared, I'll stop." Nodding her head reluctantly Kori tried to place the helmet over her head.

"Um…" I chuckled as she nearly placed it on backwards. Reaching over I helped her put it on correctly.

"Careful, don't want to mess up that prettylittle head of yours." Pouting lightly she hit me on the shoulder.

"Go slow please." I nodded and too place my helmet on my head. Revving up the engine I felt her arms wrap aroundmy middle, I breathed in deeply as they rested on my torso. She gently laid her head on my back as I let go of the petal and drove out of the titan's garage.

I was lucky I could breathe, knowing her hug of death first hand, I grinned when halfway to our destination she loosened her arms. I felt her sigh on my back, and lift up her head.

My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. I hoped I wouldn't have to deviate from any of my plans. I hoped she wouldn't be noticed as Starfire, and rumors would start. I didn't want to put her through that.

It was getting dark when we finally arrived. I stopped the bike and felt her step-or float off. I took off my helmet only to see her doing the same. I watched as her hair rained down in loose waves and the sparkle in her eyes get brighter when she saw where we were.

"If I remember correctly, this is where we first met." I muttered looking up at the sign above the door. Well, we sort of met here, we more-so met in the alley way next door, but it was romantic enough. It looked like she remembered anyways as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Grabbing her hand I led her inside. The waiter smiled as we entered.

The restaurant was pretty fancy, for my tastes, but a princess deserves the best, and Kori was no less. Her eyes scanned the area. Hand in hand we walked up to the waiter.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked smugly. Kori looked at me.

"Grayson." I stated simply. The British accented waiter looked down at the list in front of him.

"Ahh…Mr. Grayson, a pleasure, I am sorry but I did not recognize you. And such a beauty you have there, a very lucky man you are." Kori blushed.

"You have no idea." I whispered.

"Right this way Sir and Madame." He said as he led us to our table. The waiter pulled out her chair and handed us the menus. After ordering legalized drinks we sat quietly.

"Is everything ok, you seem a little…"

"Overwhelmed." I was caught off guard. Grabbing her hand across the table I smiled.

"Overwhelmed about what?" I asked rubbing her knuckles with my thumb.

"That I am here…with you." I smiled and brought her hand to my lips.

"I should be the one that's overwhelmed, I'm on a date with a princess." I said incredulously. A faint pink crept its way onto her cheeks.

"Sometimes I think I'm not good enough to have you in my life…but I wouldn't give it up for anything." I barely had time to react as she leaned across the table and her lips graced mine. It was perfect,leaving my knee's weak, and me totally light headed.

Who knew an alien could kiss like that!

Another line that I'll keep to myself.

We parted as the waiter came back to take our orders. He coughed and set down our drinks.

"I am sorry to interrupt." He apologized. "But are you prepared to order?" I hadn't even looked at the menu. Kori looked at it thoughtfully.

"Your special, please." The waiter, which I learned was named Pierre…as it said on his nametag nodded.

"And you sir?" I looked at the angel across from me.

"The same thing."

"Excellent choice!" taking our menus he disappeared into what I presumed was the kitchen. It was then I noticed the small dance floor in the center of the room, and the ballroom-like music playing. Other couples danceing around, happy and content with the people they loved.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked standing up and offering her my hand, I usually didn't do those kinda things, but I knew Kori got a kick out of it. She smiled and grabbed my offered hand. We headed to the dance floor and I smiled as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around my neck. With my arms around her waist, we swayed away to the music together.

Small talk was something I really didn't do, and I knew she knew that, so instead of putting me into an awkward conversation, we dance in a comfortable silence. We locked gazes, and before we knew it we were wrapped up in another heated kiss. When the song ended we parted and made our way back to the table. Minutes later the food came and we ate peacefully. Ending our meal shortly after, we paid and headed for a long walk on the beach.

We were lucky the beach was right across from the restaurant. I was sure Kori didn't want to ride the bike again yet. I watched as she took off her shoes, which looked pretty uncomfortable, and took tentative step onto the warm beach sand.

I once again laced my fingers with hers. She leaned on me as we walked the beach under the moonlight. I felt her shiver beside me and I graciously removed my coat and place it on her shoulders. She returned to leaning on me and sighed in contentment. The world around us disappeared, we were hardly aware that the tide was climbing. Before we knew it we were both knee deep in salty, California beach water. She squealed as it reached the hem of her dress. We both began to laugh uncontrollably, flopping out of the water sopping wet.

We collapsed on the beach floor away from the tide. Side by side, we laughed. I moved into a uncompromising position without knowing it. I was on top of her with my arms on both sides of her head. Leaning down our mouths came in contact once again and I slowly felt her tongue on my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I readily agreed, letting mine slip past hers. Reluctantly we pulled away, needing to breathe. Foreheads touching we decided that it was time to go home.

With one final kiss we stood up and headed back to the restaurant where the bike waited.

I was surprised with how great the date had turned out. riding in a wonderful silenceI smiled as the wind nipped at our skin.

Tonight there were no thoughts of the titans, no thoughts of crime, and no thoughts of Bruce's proposal. It was just me and Kori and I have never been happier.

* * *

**AN: Whoa that was different…even I didn't expect that! But I hope you liked it anyway.**


	13. No Longer a Titan

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Hello readers, so good to be here writing a new chappy. ONLY 5 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! Hahaha I'm going to finally be a senior wow! And no summer school! But I do sadly have a summer job that will probably be taking up most of my time. But until then I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews! So well thank you all so much! I feel soooo loved! You all rock!

* * *

**

We stepped into the tower, silently, hoping the titans were fording over something in one of the other rooms. I saw the poised look on Kori's face when I opted we come in through the roof. Even though I knew she hated the idea, I coaxed her into it. She found the whole situation ridiculous but said nothing about it. I grabbed her hand and made my way inside. She stopped suddenly before we had even reached the door.

"I do not like to keep secrets from my friends, it is wrong." I knew she felt that way. She was noble like that. I stopped walking and looked her in the eye.

"I know it's deceitful, but I…I don't think I'm ready for them to know about this-about us." She didn't speak, but I knew I had probably said the wrong thing. I watched as she nodded sadly and placed her hand on my chest.

"I understand." She said solemnly. "I just want you to recognize as us as just that, us." I smiled apologetically and kissed her briefly. Her hand fell from its position on my chest and landed near the pocket of my jeans. Placing a perfectly manicured finger inside I sucked in a breath as I felt her pull out my mask. She daintily placed it over my eyes and trailed her finger over my lips.

"I do not think you want our friends to see you unmasked." I stifled a chuckle and laced my fingers through hers one more time before heading in.

"You know me all too well." She giggled at the comment. I opened the latch and prepared to walk inside the tower.

I should have known that the second that I returned to the tower something bad would happen, that was just one of the perks of being the leader of the titans. My shoes hit the floor to the inside of the tower, signaling to the world that I was home and it was the perfect time to ruin my night. The alarm sounded and Starfire gave me one more tentative glance before disappearing into her room to change.

"Damn!" I muttered. "Of all the rotten luck!" stomping into my own room I quickly changed into my uniform and headed into the common room where the others were stationed.

"Report!" I barked quickly, having lost extra time due to tying my bulky steel-toes shoes. Beast Boy Yawned and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Ok, so Cyborg and I were playing Mega monkeys five when we were suddenly, not to mention rudely, interrupted by some guy in a cape. Well at first we didn't get a look at him because he was all in shadows, but then he sorta stepped into the light and I was like 'Dude!' And Cyborg was like 'whoa!' and Raven was like 'no way!' And…"

"Damn it, Beast boy get to the point!" I shouted as Raven snickered and Cyborg grimaced. Beast boy looked unfazed as he attempted to finish what he was saying. Raven expertly surrounded the changeling in a black aura and finished for him.

"It was batman and he had something to say." She stated simply moving over to Starfire, whose eyes immediately moved to the floor.

"Star maybe you should go wait in your room." She looked up at Raven and smiled at her kindly. Raven knew Starfire and I had always been close. She must have figured that if Star knew it would hurt her immensely. I wasn't the only one in the tower that hated to see a depressed Starfire.

"There is no need…I…I already know what you are going to say." Raven's eyes grew considerably large as she turned to face me. She crossed the distance between us and studies me closely.

"You used the alarm to get me down here, you could of just, I don't know, came and got me out of my room." I folded my arms across my chest. Raven didn't budge an inch.

"Why didn't you tell us about the whole thing?" The dreaded question finally floated out into the open. I looked down, ashamed of the truth.

"I-I don't know." I stated lamely walking over to the couch and sitting down. I slumped forward slightly and placed my hands over my masked eyes.

"Things have been hectic-" I started. "And I figured that with everything happening, it wasn't such a big deal. Besides, I haven't even thought through it all yet." Raven seemed skeptical. The looks she exerted made me cower.

"You're lying…we all know that you've always wanted to be a part of the justice league." I bolted upright, surprised at the accusation. How they knew that, I had no idea. It didn't matter anyway, I was in trouble, but for what I didn't even know. I was irritated beyond belief at Raven and was going to let her know it.

"I'm not lying! I don't know what I want to do, but that's beside the point, none of this is your business or anyone else's for that matter!" She seemed taken back by my malevolent response. I paid her no heed. I stood by my crude statement.

"We are a team Robin; we do things together, since when is the departure of our own leader not our business?" I wanted to just drop the subject. Beast boy looked at me for an answer to Raven's question. I shrugged. Moving over to the entrance of the hallway, I attempted to walk to my room.

"If you can't face what we have to say to you then we have no use for you Robin, just go, get out of here and have fun with the Justice League." Suddenly the sound of shattering windows erupted in the room. Raven had lost control. The shattered pieces of glass fell to the floor in dangerous heaps. The door to the elevator opened and Barbara walked in. She looked around at the stunned titans and then at me.

"What's going on?" With venom in my voice I turned to her.

"Let's go Babs…I've made up my mind." She said nothing and followed me out. I didn't even bother to turn around and look at my so-called friends. I left the room so fast that I barely heard Starfire yell:

"Robin wait!"

Up

Up

Up

DING!

The elevator arrived at the bedroom floor. The present Batgirl placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me like I had sprouted thorns and was shooting fire out of my...

With my teeth clenched I threw a sloppy punch at my bedroom door. Not the most efficient way to open it by the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there tiger, what's got your panties in a bunch?" I pretended like I hadn't heard her stupid question, and threw open my door.

"I'm not wanted here, I'm going back to Gotham, enough said." She questioned no further and headed to the door. Stopping at the frame of my door she leaned against it and raised an eyebrow.

"That must have been one nasty fight you had with your team." I only nodded.

"You have no idea…" She grinned and pushed herself away from the wall.

"Well I'm not staying here, let me get my things." She exited quickly, and I expelled a shaky breath. I absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair. I placed my hand back at my side and mumbled.

"Damn…"

"Don't go, don't leave." I stopped everything immediately. One thought hadn't crossed my mind

_Kori_

I didn't dare turn to her. I couldn't. I was going to leave her after what seemed like a lifetime of being together…friendship wise I mean. I was betraying her, I was going to break her, I didn't deserve her.

"I have no choice…" I muttered stuffing unnecessary things into a ratty old backpack. She stepped forward, out from the door frame, and with my back turned to her placed her arms hesitantly around me from behind. She placed her head in the center of my back, between my shoulder blades. Quiet sobs emitting from her usually cheery self. I felt the dampness of her tears against my skin and couldn't stop myself from looking at her dolorous face.

"No…not now." She whispered. I breathed in deeply and moved around to take her in my arms. Holding her protectively I pulled her to me.

"I need to…" Pained emerald eyes looked at me and my resolve began to drop.

"I…I…"

"Need to go." Bab's finished from the door. She walked in casually. Kori turned to her menacingly.

"Leave us!" she yelled and pointed to the door, she glared and shook her head angrily.

"This is none of your concern." Starfire finished off flatly. I glared down at her and lightly pushed her off of me.

"Batgirl's right, I got to go." With her mouth slightly open, due to most likely surprise, I caught Kori staring at a blank wall as I walked over to Babs.

"If you leave without us talking about this, then, I do not wish for you to come back. A leader would not abandon his team without a true explanation. And I shall not hear you say that the team doesn't want you because I am a part of this team and do not feel that way." She didn't even turn around to say it. I stared at her incredulously.

"That is your own thought on the matter, I'm going now, tell Cyborg he's in charge." With that as my final word I headed out and into the garage.

I passed Cyborg in the hallway, and he glared at me.

"So you're just going to leave her huh?" I knew very well who he was talking about. I ignored him and walked out. They were now on their own.

I jumped onto my R-cycle and told Babs to grab the Harley. Together we left and headed back to the Wayne Mansion. The streets were dark and the once beautiful day was soon ugly with rain and mud. It splattered against our clothes. But I didn't seem to care at that time. We just kept driving. We were only four hours away.

I was no longer the leader of the titans, and I was no longer responsible for anything they did.

That was the end of that; that day that had started out so perfect, had ended so horribly. That night…I was no longer a titan.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews…now not to sound greedy I'll just say: that button over there misses you!**


	14. Useless

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I only own this computer…Muahahaha!**

**AN: Bananas, lalalala…Ok, now that that's out of my system I can start writing this chappy. I hope I didn't make too many people angry with the last chapter, but I had to get to the point of this story at some point. To those that think this story is over, it isn't in the least. I just barely got to the good part! I hope you all will continue to read and review my fic. So enough of my yakking', I just want to thank the reviewers for their inspiration. Thank you guys! (And girls)**

**OH!**

**In this chappy I tell the life story of Starfire, It's not her life story from the cartoon! It's her life story from the original comic. It does NOT go at all with the cartoon, so try not to be too surprised. And also, don't be angry about this, I tried to blend the two together the best I could.**

* * *

Babs and I drove haphazardly down the Gotham streets, narrowly missing the cars around us. We shortly arrived at our destination.

The mansion hadn't really changed in the few days I had been gone. It was still as depressing as ever. I walked in through the gate, with Babs on my heel. I just waltzed in through the front door and said nothing as Alfred came to greet us. Babs shook her head.

"Don't mind him Alfred. His friends just basically kicked him where the sun don't shine." With a simple nod of his head Alfred walked away. I walked up the stairs and headed to Bruce's office. I counted the doors on my way there.

_5…6…7…8…_

Stopping at the ninth door I didn't even bother to knock.

"Well, remind me to put up a 'knock on me' sign." Bruce remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and plopped down in the leather seat in front of him.

"I've decided to join…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded, not looking at him while doing so.

"What made you change your mind Dick?" I grinned.

"My friends." It was remotely true, even though I was unsure if I still considered them my friends. He only sat back in his chair.

"Well, since you so readily agreed, tonight we will join the League up at the watch tower. I will inform them of your answer and give you your first assignment." That last word caught me off guard.

"Assignment?" he shook his head. I couldn't remember the last time I was issued an assignment by someone other than myself. I knew it was probably the last time I had worked with Batman over three years ago. But I always aimed to please.

"Fine." Bruce grinned and reached over to pat me on the head.

"Good, meet me in the cave at seven, we still have much to talk about." I smiled.

"Yeah, there's alot to talk about." I stood up and walked out, trying to think of the best way to live with myself for what I had done. Something wasn't right. Even Raven wouldn't have told me to leave unless she knew something was up, only if I could think of what it was.

* * *

What had just happened? An hour ago we were blissfully enjoying our long awaited date, and now, there was a possibility that we would never see each other again. I could not cry. The tears just would not come, I was broken, and everything was over even before it had truly begun. As I watched him walk out without even a small word of goodbye, I wondered if things would forever be this desolate. Was I doomed to never be happy?

There were stories I wished not to tell, things that I hid from the ones I loved more than anyone else. My life before coming to earth was never really discussed to my friends. It was too much of a touchy subject. Would they look at me differently if they knew what I had been through?

Yes, being a Princess had its perks, but it also had a downside. Arranged marriages, constant tests and trials, and to my dismay, sibling rivalry.

I was blessed with two siblings. Komand'r, my elder sister by three earth years, and Ryand'r, my little brother by two. We were each given inane responsibilities; Ryand'r was to be sent to Karna when he became of age, while Komand'r and I were sent to Okaara where we were to train with the Warmasters. We had no choice in the matter, and we did not fight it. We left the next day, without saying goodbye to our parents or our Knorfkas.

We were brutally trained to be the best at our armoring skills, along with our fighting skills. We were correctly taught how to use our powers and how to defend ourselves in an attack. An earth year later, we had become the greatest warriors the Warmasters had ever seen. But there were times when we were both harshly treated.

On one cold night we were informed on who would be the next Queen of Tamaran.

Naturally since Komand'r was the first born she was to inherit the throne, but because of a birth defect she was unable to completely control her flying. Although she was able to do so, it took her very much longer than other Tamaranians to collect the solar energy needed to fly. She was passed up on the throne, and I realized that I was to be Queen. Komand'r had a been bitter, wanting to rule the planet and not I. One day during a sparring session she attempted to kill me. The Warmasters expelled her and she swore she would have the throne one day.

When I was finally able to come home, there was no one cheering and no one there to greet me. My parents, hearing of my accomplishments at Okaara informed me that on my sixteenth earth birthday, I would become Queen.

I felt likeI had taken the news rather well. To be queen of a planet was frightening, but I had to do it, I knew I had no choice. One night while talking happily with my Knorfka, Galfore, the bells in the palace rang. We were being attacked!

The Citadel had been informed of our planets defenses. We were unable to fight them off, and Tamaran fell. I was captured and made my own sister's slave, she was the one to tell of our planets defenses. I was tortured, every day I was condemned to horrible punishments, all at the hands of my sister. I was taught to believe it was my entire fault, that I was the reason for all of Tamaran's problems. I took the pain and I said nothing.

One night one of the men that worked for Komand'r came into my cell and tried to rape me. I killed him, slaughtered him, he was never to touch me again. As punishment, Komand'r decided to execute me. But before she was able to do so, we were attacked and captured by the Psions.

Psions, scientists that experimented on our mind and bodies, to me they were life saviors at first, I then learned they were just like Komand'r's men. The Tamaranians that had managed to siege power back from the Citadel attacked and Komand'r and I were able to escape. But Komand'r was still angry at me for gaining the throne and once again tried to imprison me. I got away and stole a ship to run, I somehow ended up on earth.

Word had gotten around that my sister had changed her ways, and had become 'good'. When she had shown up on earth I truly believed she wanted nothing more than apologize for everything she had put me through. I was wrong; she just wanted me to take the blame for her.

Now three years later, even after recent attacks by my sister, I remain here on earth. I finally thought I was away from it all, now I know, the pain has only just begun.

I walked out of the room and into mine. I said nothing as Raven passed me. I was so angry, I did not wish to converse with anyone. I just wanted to disappear, my best friend, another person that I had trusted…was gone. Finally, after not once shedding a tear, I collapsed. I let it all out until I was unable to do so any longer. It seemed like hours had passed as I stood up and left the room. I walked out onto the roof and stood on the very edge.

They had betrayed me, they had all betrayed me, and now…I felt useless.

My hands clenched together in tight fist, and began to glow brightly. I jumped off of the roof and made my way to the Jump City penitentiary. For what, I didn't know, but within minutes I was there. I threw open the doors and pushed through the crowds of policemen getting in my way. I new now why I needed to be there:

I needed to see him, I needed to see the Red X.

* * *

**Whoa, a cliffy…what's gonna happen? No really I have no idea…well anyways thank you all for the reviews! U rock!**


	15. Careless

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I have Oreos!**

**AN: NO MORE SCHOOL! Yippy for summer! Ha-ha, and look here and early update! Thank you all for the reviews, I know the last chapter left ya in suspense, but that was what I was going for. Well here ya go, enjoy!

* * *

**

_Tap…tap…tap_

The end of my pen tapped annoyingly on my desk. I looked at the clock

**6:23 pm**

Only thirty-seven minutes till I was supposed to meet Bruce in the bat cave. It had seemed like days had passed already, things were always like that when I was away from home.

_Correction…_away from Kori.

Jump City wasn't my home anymore. Raven had made that pretty clear. Gotham is where I belong I guess. I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up out of the chair. I stretched my sore limbs and made my way to the other side of the room where my uniform lay. I tactfully placed it on and with very little strength, collapsed on my bed in a heap of clothing I had yet put away.

I already missed her.

How was I going to go through this without seeing her again? There was no doubt in my mind that she hated my guts, I hated my guts.

_Too late now to change that…_

I turned my head to the clock again.

**6:46 pm**

Time ticks away when you think of the one's you love. Sighing, I got up and headed to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, mask-less, right now I was Richard Grayson.

Oh how I wished I was someone else.

I washed my face and looked up into my own blue eyes. Shaking my head at my own stupidity I placed my mask on and walked out and to my meeting with Bruce.

* * *

Men shouted as I pushed them out of my way.

I ignored everyone, setting my goal on the one thing that mattered. I blew through doors with my starbolts and tore through bars with my bare hands. I was going to get to him; I had to get to him. The police looked at me bewildered, thinking I was only there to 'Converse' with the criminal. If only they had known the half of it…

I was there for another reason entirely.

When I had finally reached the cell occupying the Red-X, I tore through the iron bars and Plexi-glass keeping him inside. He only stared at me when he heard my blast. I noticed he still wore his uniform, apparently refusing to take it off and changing into the orange jumpsuits that the other inmates wore. I crossed the floor and held out my hand to him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked skeptically, he hesitantly grabbed my outstretched hand.

"I am not here to help you; you are going to help me." With a reluctant nod, I blew through another wall and left, Red-X in toe.

I was unsure where to go, I knew I could not go back to the tower, for breaking the Red-X out of prison was a very bad thing. I could not go to the X's hideout, for it wasn't such a hideout any longer. We did however pick up a few items at the warehouse before leaving again.

I chastised myself for not thinking my plan through. Where were we headed? What were our plans? We headed north to the edge of the city.

We reached the Jump City Cliff that overlooked the entire city. The stars lit the sky, the streets below shined from their home windows and various streetlights. It was a remarkable scene. I landed and stared at it disgustedly, this city may be beautiful, but I knew the dark side to it.

The Red-X gave me a wandering look.

"Why did you break me out?" he asked psychotically, I turned away from the city and faced him.

"You told me…that you wanted someone to care for you, that no one cared." He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah and?" I smiled a crooked smile.

"And you also wanted a second chance, am I correct?" he shot me an incredulous look, and with his robotic-like voice spoke.

"Yeah, so what's with the sudden change of heart?" I pondered the question thoughtfully and turned my gaze back to the scenery before me.

"Someone taught me that it was alright to have a change of heart." Even though the mask was placed firmly over his face I could sense his raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to fight for peace any longer, I want what you have to offer, but mark my words, if you try to betray me in any way…you will not live to see the next day." My words even surprised me, I was being so vile…so cruel!

He asked no more further questions and shortly after our brief conversation we left and headed for the nearest vacant building. It was strange, being a runaway with a criminal.

I have always fought for the good, and never took the side of evil. But this was the last straw. I did not wish to remain in the tower any longer. I had lost my belief in all that was good, all that I loved, and all that I cared about.

My friends did not care about anything I associated myself with. Robin had left me; he hurt me even more than my own sister had. I felt more betrayed than ever before, and if what the X had said about giving me all I ever wanted was true then I would gladly accept. Even if I had to make sure he never hurt me like Robin had.

We arrived at an old restaurant and slipped in through an open back door. We entered quickly and shut the door tightly behind us. Dirt and Mildew was plastered to the walls and the smell, which was nearing unbearable, made the room hard to even breathe in. I walked into the centre of the room and lit up my left fist for light.

"We don't have long to stay here, the Titans will come looking for us soon." He nodded grimly and walked to the other side of the room, intimidated by my starbolts. Humorously, a few days ago I was powerless against this man, he was in charge, and now…I am. I smiled at my new intervention and sighed. I certainly couldn't hold up my hand all night long. I resisted the urge to squeal when I spotted a candle on a windowsill, there was just enough of a wick to burn for one night, and that was all that we needed. I lit it quickly and set it down carefully. I noticed the Red-X staring at me from his perch on another windowsill.

"Do you not ever take off your mask?" I asked profusely walking over and sitting beside him.

"Nope." It sounded so familiar to me. I grinned and reached up slowly. Before I could even finger the mask his hand engulfed mine.

"Now, now…not on the first date." I gave my best pout and pulled my hand away.

"Don't toy with me; I'm not here for your pleasure. Remember, you are here for mine." I stood up and sauntered away, making it back over to the candle that flickered in the stuffy air.

"I won't be taken advantage of again, you must understand that."

* * *

The Alarm Sounded.

The room was eerily silent, and had been for the past few hours since Robin had left. Starfire had disappeared hours ago, and it was strange that she hadn't come back yet. Beast boy and Cyborg were giving me the silent treatment. Still angry about what I had told Robin. At the moment they were trying to forget about it by playing video games. I stood up from the couch where I had been reading another one of my books and I punched in all the necessary codes to get information on the crime. No one would have guessed what I had found.

I stared down blankly at the screen. I heard Beast boy stand up and walk over to my side.

"Raven, what's goin' on?" he asked, I still stayed in my spot and stared open mouthed at the computer. Beast Boy looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"No…it…it can't be." I shook my head; it had to be a dream. Cyborg pushed us away and grew wide-eyed at what he saw.

"That can't be…" I pulled my hood over my head and headed for the door.

"It's Starfire."

* * *

**Well there ya have it, Ravens POV for once. Thank you for the reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! **


	16. Things will work out, right?

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer that I'm typing on…everything else I'm just borrowing.**

**AN: Whoa! Wow! Yeah!...ok now that I've got that out of my system, I SAW STRANDED! I won't lie, I cried like a baby. It was soooooo cute! I even taped it so I could watch it over and over and over and over and…I think you got it. 'ne-ways. Thank you all for the reviews,**

**Illegally Blonde: Whoa there…same sex coupling isn't my thing. I can't really see Robin with Red-X anyways. Yucky! This story is strictly Rob/Star, no BB/Rae or Cy/Jinx, Cy/bee. I'm neurotic like that. But I'm glad you like my story so far! That's awesome, so thank you for the review!**

**Moonlady9: XD Quiet you! My spellining ish just pechy thnk u very mucth! Lol, J/k Luv ya girl, and I fixed my mistakes so Sticks tongue out at you you're a booger!**

**Solodancer: Confusing…my story's confusing! I'm sorry, I really am! Ok I'll recap the whole thing how 'bout that?

* * *

**

**Recap: **

In the beginning…

Robin is asked back to Gotham by the infamous Batman. He is asked to join the justice league, which is one of his biggest aspirations, but that would mean leaving his team, and his best friend.

He receives a call from the tower and learns that Starfire, known also as Kori, has been kidnapped by Red-X. Robin bustles back down to Jump City to rescue his best friend, taking his former back with him, Batgirl.

They begin searching for any clues on Starfire's whereabouts when Cyborg comes upon Starfire's Diary. Robin, hoping this might be the break they needed, opens the book and begins to read her treasured secrets, only to find that she writes about him. While Batgirl tries to get closer to Robin, he begins to realize how much he treasures Starfire's friendship, and this is making it even harder for him to leave. The Titans finally get the break they need when they catch Red-X stealing clothes for his captive. Raven transports herself to the store and throws a tracking device on the clothing, hoping that it will go un-noticed by Red-X. Her plans work and the Titans track him to the Ex-club Soto. While fighting Red-X they learn why he wanted Starfire so badly. He figured with such a big heart she could care about him like she cared about others. Together the titans and Batgirl rescue the alien princess and take her back to the tower to recuperate. She is powerless because of a drug the X had used to contain her. She wakes up to all her friends beside her and some one new: Batgirl.

Starfire knew the stories of Batgirl and Robin, Batgirl being Robin's first real crush, and first real kiss. She become jealous and decides to go up onto the roof of the tower. Sensing her distress Robin follows her and begins to talk to her about everything that had happened. One thing leads to another and they end up kissing of the Titan's rooftop. Going inside, Robin sends Starfire off to bed. While attempting to fall asleep, she gets thirsty and travels down to the kitchen for some water. While down there she overhears a conversation between Robin and Batman about leaving the Titans for the Justice league. Robin sees her and tells her the truth about it all. Starfire's satisfied with his answer. Then Robin asks her out on an official date and Starfire is ecstatic. She tries to go back to bed, but in Starfire's excitement she decides it was the perfect time to write in her diary; only to find it not where she left it. She goes in search for it and run's into Cyborg who tells her Robin had it last. She thanks him and goes off to bed. The next morning she confronts Robin about it and she watches as he turns a scary shade of red in embarrassment. Later that night is their long awaited date. It went well until they got home. Batman had called and informed the other Titans about Robin being asked to join the League. Raven knew it was always one of Robin's aspirations and picks a fight so that he would take it. It works and Robin and Batgirl leave the tower. Starfire stayed behind, broken hearted and angry. In rage she breaks Red-X out of jail so that she could take him up on his offer of giving her everything she's ever wanted.

Whoa…that's deep. I hope that cleared up everything. If anyone has questions please send them to me at my email address on my Profile.

Now,here's the new chappy you all have been waiting for.

* * *

I could hear the sirens, on and on they went, they seemed never ending. We had to leave soon, I knew, but where else would we go? I walked over to Red-X who only looked at me hesitantly.

"Tell me, is there any place we may be able to go?" Turning his gaze away from mine, he stared blankly at a wall.

"Are you hungry?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I believe I asked first." He grinned and breathed in deeply.

"There's a little place…an old hideout we may be able to use for a while." He stood up and put a finger under my chin.

"There's no need to be afraid of this life cutie, just think of what the world would be like if there was no crime." I shook my head, unbelieving.

"I am not a criminal." he chuckled silently.

"You broke me out of jail didn't you, that makes you a criminal." My eyes grew increasingly wide. Was I truly that, was I truly a criminal?

Placing a hand to my mouth I felt tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes. There was a long awkward silence between us as I sucked in a breath.

"Let us go before they find us."

He nodded and moved to the back door. I fluttered behind, watching the strides he took with amusement. There was someone he reminded me of at that moment.

He reminded me of Robin.

My stomach lurched at the realization. I realized that wherever I went I would see him, and there was no way I was going to stop it.

We stopped in the alleyway as he began to depict where we were. Grabbing my hand we climbed a latter that led to the rooftops. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop as far away from the light as possible. I figured I was confused because once again I was unable to fly.

We stopped a few times to change directions, and yet no one had yet to see us. If only things would have stayed that way.

"Stop!" We turned around abruptly and I came face to face with Raven. I lowered my gaze for a moment as I heard Red-X speak from my side.

"Well, well cutie, looks like we got company." I watched as a large grin began to form on his lips.

"Leave Raven, this does not concern you." She stood there stubbornly. I growled fiercely and waited for my hands to glow. She did not even blink.

"Stop this Starfire, you don't know what you're doing." I shook my head angrily and positioned my fists.

"I know perfectly well what I am doing, it is you that does not!" I sent a starbolt her way but she blocked it easily. I cursed under my breath and got ready to attack again.

"Why are you doing it then?" she questioned. I pulled my fist back.

"Because…Because…" she cut me off abruptly and took a hesitant step forward.

"Because why? This isn't you, breaking people out of Jail, going against the law; you were never one for this!" Before I knew what I was doing I tossed a starbolt forward. Raven had no time to react as it plummeted quickly to her stomach. She was tossed from the air and thrown into the street below. I grinned and turned away. Red-X stared incredulously at me.

"Let us go." I called and we once again began to jump the rooftops. I did not once look back.

The Starfire they knew was gone, and too far gone to ever come back.

* * *

"Ouch." I rubbed my sore backside and stood up. I had forgotten how powerful she was. I placed my hood once again over my eyes and pulled out the Titans communicator. I waited for the others to tap onto the screen.

"Beast boy, Cyborg, its worse than we thought, she…" I stopped trying to form the words to explain what had just happened. Cyborg shook his head.

"She what?" I sighed and threw him an awkward look.

"She attacked me…" Cyborg seemed a bit confused about it all. Beast boy jumped into my view.

"Star attacked you? Are you sure?" I refrained from muttering curses at him. Behind me a street lamp blew up.

"Of course I'm sure; she pointed her fist and let her starbolt go. I'm pretty sure it wasn't meant to be a hello." Cyborg cocked a robotic eyebrow and scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe…ya know…we should call Robin, I mean he is the reason for this." I shook my head objectively.

"No, we have to get her out of this…if he was to come back and then leave again things could be worse the next time." He nodded in agreement and logged off. Beast boy breathed in deeply and gave me a stern look.

"Whatever's happening Rae, we'll fix it." I smiled my normal _'whatever' _smile and logged off. For some reason I felt like it was my entire fault. I had picked that fight with Robin, and because of it he had left.

I really did hope we could fix it.

* * *

The room seemed eerily darker then usual, the stairway to the bottom longer than I remembered. Maybe I'm getting old.

I noticed the dark-clad figure by the mainframe computer. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's about time you got here." My mentor gawked. I shook my head and rubbed my neck absentmindedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I was right on time." Bruce, now dressed as Batman grinned.

"Well, lets get a move on, the League can't be kept waiting." I nodded slowly.

"Lets go then…" we hopped into the Bat-mobile, and I objectively left my bike in the Bat-cave. There was no use for it where I was going, but I still wanted no ones hand on it but my own. The silence on the way was unbearable. It had been a long time since I had been so nauseated by a simple silence.

"So why did you change your mind?" I looked up into the masked eyes of my childhood caretaker and frowned deeply.

"They made it pretty clear that they didn't need me pushing them around." He grinned.

"Pushing them around huh? Well, you were the leader that was your job." I nodded reluctantly, knowing he was right about it all.

"I know but something doesn't feel right about it." I could sense him lifting an eyebrow under his mask.

"Oh?" I grimaced and crossed my arms over my chest in deliberation.

"Raven wouldn't be so mad over something so unimportant." I pondered out loud. Bruce shrugged and kept his eyes on the road before us.

It finally came to me.

"She picked that fight…she did it deliberately!" at my sudden realization Bruce turned to me and patted me on the head.

"Took you a while but I think you got it." I glared at him menacingly, telling him to '_shut up and keep on driving._' Bruce chuckled. So I figured out that the fight was fake, but I still didn't know why she had faked it in the first place.

"Something just doesn't fit…" Bruce sighed beside me, probably knowing the answer, but I wasn't going to ask him to enlighten me. I shut my eyes as I felt the beginnings of a headache form.

"You're thinking too much Dick, relax and enjoy the ride." I heaved a sigh and leaned back into my seat.

"Something's up and I'm going to figure out what it is." Bruce tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"So…I sense there's something you're not telling me, about you leaving." I gave a psychotic chuckle.

"It's something you don't want to hear about." His tapping ceased.

"Look Dick, I know I'm not the kind of person you're used to talking about…things with, but I have been your age once, and I might be able to help." My eye's widened behind my mask.

"I left on bad terms with Starfire, she told me not to bother coming back."

"Ouch!" I laughed.

"That's what I said. I don't know, I guess I'm a little surprised…Kori's never said anything like that to me before." Bruce shrugged.

"Women, who needs them…"

"Not helping." Bruce smiled andI sat back even further in my chair.

"I'm sure things will work out." I grinned; if that was Bruce's way of comforting me then I should just put my Bird-a-rang to my head now.

But even so, I hoped he was right.

* * *

**Hm…my delete key is sticky! Hope you liked it, I'll be up with a new chappy soon I hope. Thanx for the reviews!**


	17. A kiss is only a kiss

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I have mints!**

**AN: Ouch! I'm so sunburned I can barely move my limbs. I guess it's a good thing that my fingers weren't affected. Ne'ways, I've never had this many reviews ever! I feel so special! You all are sooooo great ya know! I luv ya'll so very much, I wouldn't be able to do this story without you! Thank you all sincerely!**

**Also I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN BATMAN BEGINS! I wanted to be first in line but no! I had to work! Gurrr, don't tell me about it, I'll hopefully see it eventually.**

**Oh to Blazie: OMG I get it now! Robin has to stop being a Dick! I get it because that's his name! Hahahaha Robin-Dick, that's a classic!**

**Now on with the show…

* * *

**

"_Kori, what are you doing?" I jumped up suddenly and giggled slightly at the wet Robin in my doorway. He had been training only hours before, making me suspect that he had just recently taken a shower. I smiled and walked over to him happily. _

"_You know very well what I was doing friend Robin, for it is what I always do on such glorious of nights." He nodded understanding what I had told him. It was true. Every night I would stand by my window and watch as the sun set behind the city. I had a miraculous view from my window so heading to the roof was not needed on these cold winter days._

"_Did your training go well?" I asked as I led him into the confines of my room. He smiled and nodded vigorously, plopping himself down next to me on my bed._

"_As well as kicking a bean bag's butt can be." I laughed and smiled, fumbling with my purple bed sheets. _

"_Robin, I have a question I must ask you." I watched as he raised an eyebrow under his obscure mask._

"_Sure Kori, what is it?" I sighed and tapped my chin in thought._

"_You are an earth boy…" I stopped for clearance and he nodded._

"_I have recently ventured to the mall of shopping when an earth boy approached me and asked me out on an-as you say 'date'" I felt him stiffen at my side. I surpressed a grin._

"_Um…yeah" I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger, and bit my lip._

"_Do not worry friend Robin I told the earth boy no." He expelled a breath and un-stiffened. He ran his fingers through his ebony hair and stood up. My eyes followed him and I grinned as he began pacing the room._

"_What does one mean when they say that another is 'hot'?" I could sense his eyes bulge behind his mask. I giggled slightly as he stopped his pacing._

"_Did-did they tell you, you were hot Star?" I nodded quickly, tilting my head to the side. He swallowed and re-took his spot on my bed._

"_Did they say anything else?" My cheeks became red as I nodded._

"_Yes, I received the earth boy's number for his phone." He turned his head to me and smiled slightly._

"_Well what does this 'hot' mean?" I asked once again. He shrugged and looked out the window at the approaching night. My gaze followed._

"_When someone tells you that you are 'hot', they mean that you are good to look at, easy on the eyes, pretty." I smiled joyfully. Those earth boy's thought I was pretty! I jumped and hugged Robin as tightly as I could without causing him harm._

"_Do you think I am 'hot' Richard?" He swallowed another lump in his throat and coughed nervously. A light pink began to stain his cheeks._

"_Yeah Star, I do, but I also think you're more than that, your personality is what matters the most." I wished to cry, such kind words my leader had spoken. I kissed him daintily on the cheek and smiled._

"_Then I too think you are 'hot' friend Robin!" Giggling girlishly I stood and skipped out of my room. Robin stayed behind, staring after my retreating form._

"Hey wake up, Cutie!" I moaned as I heard the nauseating sound of Red-X coaxing me out of my sleep. My eyes opened slowly and stared blankly at the ceiling of the room I was in.

Last night after our brief encounter with Raven, we had journeyed to the neighboring Steel City and stowed away in an old infirmary used for Professor Chang's old experiments. Here I finally found the rest I so very much needed.

Now I stared into the mask of Red-X and sighed. So the two days running away from my friends had not been a terrible dream. And what I had thought was real, in reality was nothing but that-a dream.

And what a dream it had been.

I sat up from my position on the floor and stretched.

"Do you insist on calling me that?" He grinned underneath his desolate mask.

"Calling you what, cutie? What would you prefer to be called?" I thought about it hesitantly. Koriand'r, my true name was out of the question if I wished to hide from my old team. Starfire, was also unusable, behind the memories and the powers, she was officially gone. I concentrated, who was I going to be?

"If I change my name, what are we going to be, criminals, humans, nothing?" he shrugged and moved to the other side of the room.

"I can't stop my way of life…" He started in a barely audible voice. I looked down at my hands, which looked very interesting at the moment.

"I'm a criminal, I steal things…"

"And you hurt people!" He looked at me menacingly and walked angrily to me.

"I have never hurt anyone but your friends!" He replied madly as I stared at him in shock and strange amusement.

"I don't go around punching people in the face and throwing them into walls, unless I am threatened first!" I shook my head and stood up to look him fully in his masked eyes.

"You stole me from them and tortured me! How is that not afflicting pain on someone?" I screamed, I wanted to sob, to run away and drown myself in nothingness. To me this was a new feeling.

"If I hurt you so badly then why did you come back for me? Why did you come back to join me? Face it cutie, whatever happened when you were with me was nothing compared to when you were with those goodies. They hurt you and that pain was worse than the physical pain I subjected you to." I turned my face away and softly whispered.

"They didn't hurt me…"

"They would have eventually." He pushed back. I refrained from slapping him and cried softly to myself, biting my lower lip.

"You do not know that…" The Red-X cupped my cheek and wiped away some of the tears that had escaped my eyes.

"They don't deserve you, they don't know you, and they don't understand you." He leaned his lips down to my left ear and I felt his hot breath graze my earlobe.

"Stay with me and I won't everlet you feel that pain again. All I ask is that you stand beside me through everything, and not try to change who I am. I just want you to understand me Starfire, just like I want to understand you. Who knows, maybe you'll like my lifestyle, you might just get a kick out of it." I shivered as I felt his gloved finger run across my lips.

"I…I…" He covered my eyes and lifted up his mask. Suddenly I felt his warm lips touch mine and it caused shockwaves to run down my spine.

If Robin's kisses were soft and passionate, his were rough and needy. I sighed against his lips; his kiss had at that moment sealed my fate.

I was going to be his, and now there was no turning back.

* * *

"Welcome to the Justice League headquarters Dick." I looked around in awe, it was amazing. Still I said nothing; I had waited for this moment for most of my life. Robin, the Boy Wonder was now an official member of the Justice League.

But it didn't feel as good as I thought it would.

I watched as Bruce was greeted by fellow members and friends. He was popular here, people liked him, as strange as it did seem. Maybe things were going to start looking up. Bruce, now Batman called me over and pushed me into one of those awkward conversations I've always hated.

"Finally I get the chance to meet the remarkable Robin, leader of the Titans west. It's great to have you on our team." Bruce cleared his throat.

"Ex-leader of the Titans west." I cringed at the thought. Must he remind me? I held out my hand and the strange man shook it hurriedly.

"The name's Wally, but people call me flash." I nodded; of course I knew who he was. I said nothing though and just listened as Bruce introduced me to a few of the other members. As we walked away from the crowd I grinned as I heard my name being called behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Wonder Woman.

Bruce and I had known her for years, she was the closest thingI had to a mother growing up. I knew that at some point she and Bruce had had a romantic involvement, and whether or not it was still in the works was beyond me. I smiled kindly at the approaching woman.

"Hi Diana, long time no see?" She grinned and gave me a small hug. I turned to Bruce who only shrugged in return.

"Indeed, and my have you grown, how old are you now thirty?"

"Eighteen." I stated matter-of-factly. She grinned and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure Bruce is boring you with his incessant jabbering so I'll relieve him of his duties and show you around myself." She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

This was going to be fun, I hoped.

* * *

**No. Stinkin. Way. I hope Star blasts Red-X's ass for that kiss! I wonder what's going to happen next? I hope it's nothing bad. (lol I know I'm the writer) anyways. There's a little button that needs some lovin, show it that you care and review! Thank you all so much!**


	18. The Demon inside

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen titans or any of the members of the Justice league. I do however own many movies, action figures, and worthless junk.**

**AN: Wow, two updates in two days! YAY! This story has hit the two-hundred mark! Great job! Thank you all for all the support!**

**Thugette90: You are now my hero! Not only to you like my story but you are the biggest Hilary Duff hater I've met yet. I wasn't lying when I said we had a club. PAHDAHCS (People against Hilary Duff and her crappy songs) is what we call ourselves. Someone would be doing us a favor by shooting her. And thanks to her, I can never look at Cinderella or Chad Michael Murray the same way again! Crazy psychotic bimbo :sigh: now that I got that out of my system, thanx for the review and on with the next chappy!

* * *

**

Why didn't I push away? Why didn't I slap him or try to stop his ministrations? Why couldn't I stop it…why couldn't I? It was very strange to me, at the end I could no longer remember what Robin's kisses had felt like. But I did not hate it, it was…pleasurable. My eye's fluttered open as our lips separated. He had removed his hand from its position of covering my eyes and had already replaced his mask. I blinked several times and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He turned his face away from mine and moved away from me. I grinned and placed my hand on his shoulder. Reaching up I slid myhands down his arms and whispered huskily in his ear.

"Tell me what you wish for me to do, and I will do it." I noticed him stiffen and turn around slowly around to face me.

"Come with me on one of my runs, work with me and maybe we can become a partnership." I suppressed a gasp and nodded dimly.

"A…as you wish." Without so much of another word I walked away and found myself staring blankly out into nothing. I crossed my arms in front of me and frowned.

"When do we begin?" I could sense his smile behind his mask, he knew I would agree, what other choice did I have? He walked forward and trailed his gloved fingers down my back. It was a sensual touch that left me breathless and shaky, a touch I had never experienced before.

"Right now." He wrapped his left arm around my stomach from behind, and I felt the coolness of the material used to make his gloves on my bare skin. I trembled as he nuzzled his masked face in my hair, and I shivered as he grabbed my hand with his unoccupied one. He pulled away from me and pulled me out the door, my breathing still shallow from his actions only moments before.

Once again we returned to jumping the rooftops

The wind blew around us making my hair flow behind me in colored strands. My pulse raced in my ears and my feet clattered at they touched the roofs with every new step I took. The Red-X ran stolidly in front of me, not even once looking back to see if I was still there. I could have ran ahead, so that he would've been following me, If only I knew where we were going.

I did not know Steel City very well, so when we arrived at a jewelry store I was surprised to see a sign in the window saying:

'**Protected by the Titans East'**

"Here we are Cutie, show me what you got." I blewout a shaky breath and nodded. I pushed my arms out in front of me and almost begged for them to glow. They did just that and I blew my first-intended-hole in the wall. The metal for the frame melted into nothing but bent bars. The drywall and glass fell into millions of tiny pieces flying about. Even before the dust cleared, the Red-X ran in and yelled for me to follow. I complied and helped him grab whatever we could.

"How you feelin' cutie?" he shouted over the sound of the alarm. My heart had yet to stop pounding and I took a hesitant gulp and replied.

"Fine." It was a quick statement that did not seem to satisfy him.

"What, you don't feel excited, intrigued, thrilled?" I shook my head abruptly and grabbed a few more items. He walked up behind me and spun me around to face him.

"Well, we'll just have to change that."

"Freeze!" we turned our heads quickly, our eyes landing on the unexpected. He pulled away and reached for his belt. My hands began to glow wildly, and with the green glow from my hands I could clearly see who was standing in the gaping hole in the wall.

"The Titans…East." The Red-X confirmed my suspicions as I took a striking pose.

"Red-X…Starfire." I made a growl of a sound and narrowed my eyes into angry slits. The Red-X ran forward and attacked as I heard the whizzing sound of Speedy's arrows flying past my head. Without warning I was thrown back by a sudden gush of water. It filled my lungs and burned my skin. I coughed and spit up everything I could, attacking Aqualad with equal force.

"Red-X!" I shouted charging for another attack. He looked at me and I motioned for the door. He nodded and exited quickly. I readied myself to do the same when something odd happened. My eyes began to burn strangely, and my hands shook fiercely. Things began to flow through my thoughts, memories and dreams, all of which were evil and demonic. I let out a shrill cry as my powers manifested into something much different than I had ever experienced before. A bright light formed around my body making it impossible to see things around me. The smell of things burning and the cries of the others in the room made me snap out of whatever trance I had been in. The light dispersed and I looked down at myself, my clothes were gone, all of them. I tried to cover myself and then turned when I heard the groan coming from the blackened room. I looked around and screamed, there they all lied, BumbleBee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos, in a heap of burned cloth and drywall. I covered my mouth with my hand and fainted, only to be caught before I hit the ground.

* * *

I pondered over how many hours it had taken to build the Justice League watch tower. Days, months, years, but with so many hero's and so many different powers, most of the work probably didn't take as long as I had anticipated.

"Dick!" I jumped, startled out of my stupor. Diana put a comforting hand on my shoulder and asked me what was wrong. I shrugged and kept walking.

"I never imagined that it would be this big." I spoke incredulously, fingering a control desk to the left of me. She nodded and did the same to her right.

"I thought the same thing the first time I saw it." I smiled at this. At least I wasn't the only one that felt that way. Diana grinned and walked ahead of me.

"So, tell me about your team." I cringed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't have a team, I mean, not anymore." She raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that? Please tell me you didn't leave them for us." I felt a faint blush adorn my cheeks as I nodded silently.

"They told me to leave." I confessed, sighing as she eyed me warily.

"And you believed them, really now Dick, how dense can you be!" I felt a hand connect lightly with the back of my head as I stood there in surprise. I blinked rapidly and folded my arms over each other in defiance.

"I know, I had that same realization on the way here." She laughed high and silver and put her hand to her lips in thought. I watched her and smiled innocently.

"And what are you going to do about it, that's your team and those are your friends." I nodded repugnantly and sighed. I opened my mouth to speak when an alarm went off. I stared at Diana for a moment until she pulled me away into some sort of a meeting room.

The room was big with a circular table and chairs. I noticed some of the peopleI had met earlier and raised an eyebrow. I saw what looked like a projector screen on the wall and looked at it intently.

A clip was playing and I couldn't help looking at it intrepidly. Someone was robbing a jewelry store and they had successfully defeated the Titans East. I saw the dark figure of a man I had put away only days before. There was Red-X being as sneaky as ever, but I stopped suddenly as my eyes fell on his accomplice. My mouth fell open as I stared at the beautiful face of Starfire, and she was leaving in his arms.

* * *

Oh no, wow did I enjoy writing this chapter! I hope you all liked it, and thank you all soooo much for the reviews!


	19. Once a Titan always a Titan

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…who reads these anyway :Gets Sued: apparently lots of people.**

**AN: I'm sorry, I originally planned to have this out on sunday, but since it was my sister's birthday I couldn't and then I had to work yesterday so now that I had the time today I'd do it now. And Wow! I feel so special! So loved, so…um…anyways, my wonderful readers! I luv ya all! And thank you for the awesome reviews!**

**_Sarah_: I'm glad that you like my story so far, and I apologize for the use of poor grammar, but you basically know what I am talking about. I'm afraid the way I speak English is different from most, but I've been trying my best to write this story without the major flaws I'm accustomed to. Thank you for pointing out my mistake, and I will gladly go back to edit each chapter. As for my misspelling of throne, that was a mistake that can easily be fixed, which I have done. Thank you for pointing it out, and thank you for reading.**

**PAHDAHCS**

YAY! Welcome to People Against Hilary Duff And Her Crappy Songs. All of the Hilary Duff haters in the world are in luck! We are graciously accepting new members that promise to never, ever, ever, fall for any of Hilary Duff's gimmicks. Please look at our floor of members.

**President**: Bree-2006

**Vice President**: Moonlady9

**Current Members**: Sorasblade, Havanagirl, Blade-loganlover, Evelynbee and our newest member, Thugette90.

**Awaiting Members**: Solodancer, strodgfrgf, anwen, and DragonGirl323

If you have the potential to be a member then stroll down to the bottom of the page and click the button that says submit review. Then in the review write:

**I will never listen to a song, never watch a movie or television show, and I will spit on every movie poster with Hilary Duff's face on it. I wanna be a member of PAHDAHCS!**

ONLY YOU CAN HELP PREVENT HILARY DUFF'S CAREER!

* * *

Boy was I pissed! I stared at the picture of my best friend for the tenth time. I rewound it again and again, hoping that it really wasn't what it looked like. It was unbelievable, unfathomable, unimaginable, yet strangely made me realize, it was my entire fault.

I had to leave her, and I had to break her heart in the process. How pathetic am I? Bruce put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off in anger. I wanted no one's comfort, I didn't deserve it. I was the cause of this; therefore I was the one that had to fix it.

"I've got to go." I said simply. Diana shook her head erratically and shut off the monitor I was using.

"Not alone." I breathed in deeply and walked passed her.

"Whatever." My cape swished behind me as I trudged down the halls of the Justice League headquarters. I turned a corner and found myself lost. I cracked my knuckles and turned around, only to notice Diana had followed me.

"Alright, explain what all of this is about, and I'll help you get out of here." I glared at her in exasperation. Was she kidding? Stubbornly placing her arms over her chest she clicked her tongue and waited patiently for my answer.

"Well, tell me about the girl." I looked down at my feet and, being equally as stubborn, I raised my head and eyed her warily. She didn't give up. I sighed and leaned my back against a wall.

"She's one of the Titans, the one I was the closest with." She raised an eyebrow at my choice of words.

"Closest with as in Girlfriend?" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"No not girlfriend, we only went out once." Diana looked at me skeptically. Frowning I looked away and raise my left hand to rub my throbbing temple.

"It was recently wasn't it?" I grinned.

"The night I left." I could hear her mouth hit the floor. Was it really all that bad? She walked up to me and smacked me good and hard on the back of my head.

"You left that poor girl after a date! What _were_ you thinking?" I grimaced at her outburst, didn't she realize I felt bad enough already.

"Look, you heard my story now will you show me the way out of here?" She gave me a frustrated sigh and pointed to the pod that would take me back to earth. I smiled and pushed off the wall, giving her a quick hug I headed out. Suddenly, before I could reach the doorshe called my name and I turned around.

"Bruce is gathering the Justice League, you might want to stop this before he does." I nodded and turned around to keep going.

I had to get there before Bruce did; I had to stop whatever Kori was doing. How I was going to do it, I had absolutely no idea.

* * *

"The Titans East all lay in critical condition at Jump City memorial, as for the two assailants, they are still at large and considered dangerous." I turned off the TV having heard enough.

Starfire had broken Red-X out of Jail, attacked me, stole jewelry and almost annihilated the Titans East. We were down seven titans, a whole team plus two.

"What're we going to do about this Raven?" I turned my head to Beast Boy and shrugged.

"I don't know, Starfire's mind is closed, it's like something is blocking me." Cyborg stood up off the couch and paced the room. I could hear as his metal feet scrape against the carpeted floor. He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"We could still call the Justice League, tell them the situation."

"They already know about it." I turned my head quickly to the voice, gasping at the man in the doorway. He looked at us all stubbornly, and finally made his way to the center of the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him angrily, but he looked at them passively. I saw the gleam in Cyborg's eyes as he opened his mouth to say something sarcastic. Throwing him a look of my own I walked to Robin's side.

"This isn't the time to hold a grudge; we have a problem that needs to be fixed." Cyborg nodded mutely as Beast Boy looked down at the floor. I put a hesitant hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Tell me what you know." He turned his head and breathed in deeply, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"She's joined him, after everything we did to get him locked up, she ended up with him anyways." I knew it had to be hard for him. They were always close, always willing to do whatever the other wanted. Considering the fact that we hadn't seen Starfire since the night Robin had left, we all knew, something terrible had happened, something only he could fix.

"I wish I could say she didn't do it on her own free will…but I can't." I'm not really good at comforting people, and this situation was beyond me. Robin was probably my best friend, the one that understood me the most, and even though I knew that he and Starfire were so much closer than the two of us were, I would try to help him the only way I knew how.

"We're going to get her, we're going to stop whatever is going through her head right now." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Robin's masked eyes.

"Thank you Raven." I nodded and moved over to the Mainframe Computer.

"Why did you pick that fight with me Raven?" I stopped suddenly. He knew about what I had done. I didn't know what to say.

"You picked that fight Raven?" Beast Boy's childish voice asked. I nodded slowly, trying my best to keep my calm.

"I had to." They all raised an eyebrow.

"I knew how important it was for him to join the League, I didn't want to be part of the reason that stood in his way." It sounded even stupid to me. Raven, the sour witch that didn't care about anything. Some wouldn't believe that I have a heart, that I would do anything for my friends, but I would.

"Raven…" Robin whispered as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me Raven, if leaving the Titans was really what mattered to me, then I would have done it years ago." I gave a soft smile, careful of my emotions as usual. And turned back to the monitor.

"In that case, lets find Starfire, and end this once and for all." Robin smiled and turned to Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Does this mean I'm a Titan again?" Taking a step forward Cyborg gave a large smile.

"Once a Titan always a Titan."

* * *

**Ohhh, writing is fun! Don't forget to review, and don't forget about, PAHDAHCS.**

**Thank you all!**


	20. What I need

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: No witty disclaimer today, I just don't own the Teen titans.**

**AN: I'm soooo sorry! I know how late I am with this. I wanted to do it, I honestly did, but time was not at all on my side. So today, after cleaning my room and making dinner, I sat down and began to create this wonderful chapter. It's very…um different. Ne'ways, I'm sorry for such a long wait, and I hope you all like this chapter. Also I revised every single one of my stories (except for this one) so now the ones that really sucked (And that was most of them) now dont suck (As much) thank you all for the reviews!**

**_lil Rahl_: Thank you! That was one of the best reviews I've ever gotten! I'm glad that all those hours of reading comic books and fanfictions paid off. Thank you so much!**

* * *

A wretched scream of horror and pain was all I could remember. Every bone in my body ached with a devilish passion, it hurt so much.

I opened my eyes slowly, realizing I was back in the Infirmary. I closed them again quickly as a gentle branch of sunlight poured down upon me. Usually I enjoyed such an awakening, but right now, it almost seemed like an unbearable one. It burned my eyes and overheated my skin, never had a felt so horrible.

I tried desperately to open my eyes, stand up and clear my head, to remember what in all honesty had happened. It was an unsuccessful task as I fell back down at a sudden rush of pain. I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes. I could smell nothing but burnt fabric and flesh, and I could taste a mixture of ash and blood on my tongue. I felt a glove wipe away the remaining concoction on my lips. I opened my eyes quickly, despite the excruciating pain, and sat up slowly.

"What the hell happened back there?" I had no time to speak as the Red-X tossed me his cape and asked the question I had only wondered about myself. I shrugged and looked down at myself. I nearly screamed.

"Wha…what happened to me, I…I am unclothed!" I could tell he was grinning. I covered myself quickly and heard a small snicker of laughter.

"So I noticed, not such a bad view might I add." I glared at him angrily for saying such a crude statement, I would have burned him to a crisp with one of my starbolts if I had not been in so much pain. Still I could feel my cheek heat up in embarassment. Shaking my head I looked at the large agile burns across my skin.

"It looks pretty good, you heal fast." The Red-X muttered. I had known that myself, being a Titan I was always subjected to accidents and the occasional _'boo-boo's'_ I knew I healed faster than most, after all, I was Tamaranian. I nodded and fingered a horrible looking scab.

"I must know, what had happened, I do not remember anything but screams." Red-X nodded and walked forward with a sticky instrument. I bit my lip as he pressed it to a burn on my forearm.

"You got all pissy and began to glow green. Luckily I ran out 'cause when I came back all of the Titans East were on the floor and you were completely naked, you fainted and I caught you." I still did not remember such a thing happening. Of course I would glow green whenever I was caught in a battle, and it did take out a little bit more of my energy than usual, but never had I fainted due to one of my own attacks. I shook my head in disbelief.

"If all of the Titans East were on the floor, tell me, did I….kill them?" He shook his head and sat down next to me. I looked at him sadly as he shook his head and answered the question.

"Nah, but you beat them up pretty bad, and now _they're_ looking for you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is looking for me?" Stupid, I know, who wouldn't be looking for me seemed like the correct question to ask.

"Your old friends." I bowed my head in shame; it was still a very touché subject for me. I stared down at my wounds and gave a hefty sigh. I noticed they looked even better than before.I watched as little by little my burns and bruises disappeared. Soon the terrible pain was replaced with a cool almost unnoticeable tingle. I was completely healed. Still covered in his cape I stood up in search of any clothing I could wear. Sadly I found nothing and even though my heart told me not too, I asked the Red-X to once again supply me with some.

"Alright, but don't go anywhere 'till I get back." I nodded grimly, where would I go? I found myself asking. I was in no such peril to do anything of the sort. I hated sending him out to do as Beast Boy would have called 'My Dirty Work' but I had no choice. He was the only one I had to turn to, and now…

I needed him.

And even after everything I had been through in my life, that was what scared me the most.

* * *

"_This is Maria Deluello for the Jump City news, here on assignment at Jump City Memorial Hospital. _

_The Teen Titans West, although the name no longer suited, have protected this City for almost four years now. But just recently JCTV has learned that their beloved Leader, the Boy Wonder himself, Robin, has left to become the newest member of the Justice League. But as the courageous hero begins to work with the best of the best, his old team is having problems of their own._

_Just recently after several attacks from the venomous Red-X in Jump City and most recently our neighboring Steel City, we come to learn that the once Titans West member Starfire has not only left the team, but has joined forces with the madman to become an untamable duo. Strangely, almost two weeks ago Red-X had successfully captured the studious Starfire and kept her in his custody for almost two days. Ultimately the Titans, which then were still lead by Robin, saved her and put Red-X behind bars._

_Two days later cameras and policemen at Jump City Penitentiary caught Starfire in the act of helping the Red-X escape captivity, only hours after the Boy Wonder walked away from his duties as the leader of the team._

_As the dawn of a new day arises, Starfire and Red-X are caught robbing a jewelry store down in Steel City. With the Titans west on the other side of the city limits, the Titans East head up the fight. In the end, Starfire's amazing powers prevail and the Titans East are left in critical condition here at Jump City Memorial._

_So I ask, what is the cause of the new outrageous behavior of our once beloved Starfire? Could it be the fact that the team may be falling apart or the fact that she was just using them to get the power that she really wanted. This reporter is stumped, with her outstanding strength and power, will the city fall for her, are we doomed to a murderous fate, or will we rise above the duo to put an end to their madness._

_Due to increasing fears many stores have been closed until further notice. Many more policemen have been added to search greater areas and we can only hope that the Justice League comes to help us all._

_I hope that everyone that is watching this is safe and aware, I pray for your safety and the safety of the City._

_Once again this is Maria Deluello for the Jump City news here on location at Jump City Memorial, good night."_

They might as well have kicked me in the—

The team _was_ falling apart, there was no denying it, but even so, I didn't want to believe that she would continue her murderous escapades. Whatever the tabloids and news reporters had to say, they were nothing even near the truth.

They didn't know anything about the situation.

I had watched the damn report after Beast Boy had told me about it. Andthe more I thought about it the more I realized how stupid the people that watched it and believed it were. I left shortly there after.

And now I'm here.

My cape flew around my shoulders as I staked out on top of a roof in the—widely robbed—outdoor mall on the border of Jump City and Steel City. Apparently, it was one place that hadn't ever seen the likes of Red-X or Starfire. Usually it meant that they were going to hit it eventually. I kept my communicator on hoping Raven –who had begun searching abandoned warehouses and Industrial areas, had found any clues on Starfire's whereabouts. Beast Boy was back at the tower researching, while Cyborg was at the jail talking with inmates and Police officers. None of them had contacted me.

There was no luck yet.

I stayed in the shadows and listened attentively to my surroundings. So far there was nothing, not even a little chirp of a cricket. I hated it, the quiet was frustrating. I closed my eyes and began to think about going back to the tower and doing research, when suddenly I heard the faint sound of a leap.

I know 'do leaps have a sound?'

When you've worked with Batman you come to learn that _everything_ has a sound.

I followed it, and thanks to my stealth skills remained virtually unnoticed. I carefully and quietly removed my Bo-staff from my belt and threw it down at whoever was planning on robbing the boutique below. It landed right in front of him, stopping his movements.

I glared angrily and jumped down right next to him, pinning the criminal against an adjacent wall. He let out a mechanical laugh.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise."

* * *

**Cliffy, although you all probably know who Robin stopped was. Well I'll update soon, and I hope you all have an awesome week! Thank you all for the reviews and all the awesome incouragement. OH! and also! Go to my profile to see all the newest members of PAHDAHCS! there are many. Be safe, Be happy, and dont get a sunburn!**


	21. I think I've fallen in love with you

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some popsicles from the store…**

**AN: Hiya readers! How're ya? I unfortunately have a horrible cold (I know its summer) Oh…Has anyone bought the new Teen Titan popsicles yet? I did, I spent like forty bucks on a case of um…lol. Ne'ways I've been spending this whole week writing one-shots. And I can't believe how many awesome reviews I got for them. I feel so special! So…thank you all so much for all the awesome support!

* * *

**

We glared at each other menacingly. Even through his mask I could tell he was grinning. He stood there, my bo-staff pushing him harshly into the wall. He didn't try to escape, to push me away and run. It was as if for once, he was afraid of what was going to happen to him.

"Where is she?" I spat, shoving him even harder. I could feel the warmth of his breath flow over my face as he gasped for air. Still I didn't budge, if he wasn't going to tell me where she was willingly then I was going to make him. After all, I am an active user of force, so I didn't pity the man for not telling me when I had first asked him nicely to.

"Didn't you hear me X, I want to know where she is, and I want to know now!" A crude chuckle was all I got in return. Did he not get what I was saying? Such a simple question I had asked, he couldn't even give me a harmless answer.

"Tell me!" I yelled, gritting my teeth in a very unattractive matter. I was becoming even more frustrated than usual, I was afraid that if he didn't talk soon there would be dire consequences. In a quick deliberate motion, Red-X had managed to push me back and trip me with a round-house kick to my ankles. I rebounded quickly and twirled my bo-staff around my fingers in my usual manner. I watched as he reached for his belt, grabbing something and hiding it between his fingers. I had no idea what it was, and didn't want to find out.

I pulled an adhesive disk out of my belt and threw it at him quickly. It exploded in a great whirl of glue, plastering him against the same wall I had pushed him up against earlier.

There was no place he could go, and unless he had some sort of extracting device he was stuck. I grinned and put my bo-staff away as he shifted in his spot, trying desperately to get out.

"I'm going to ask this one more time, where is she?" He gave up trying to get away, and just stared down at the floor. I sighed and stepped forward, coming face to face with the criminal. My hand came up to his mask, it was time to see who was under it. I could have peeled it off quickly, I had the chance, but for some reason I didn't. I recoiled; I wasn't the one to do that.

"Go ahead and pull it off, show my identity." I shook my head and looked at him stoically.

"No." He glanced at me briefly.

"What do you mean no, this is your chance…" I knew he was right, but for some reason I couldn't do it. It wasn't what I did, sure I would have pulled off Slade's mask if I had the chance, but this was different. Whoever was under that mask was just like me.

"I won't do it because it's not my place. I hide my identity, so what's it say if I was to reveal yours." For once I didn't feel like discussing it any further. I thought about it for a minute.

'I may not want to reveal you, but the police might.'

I took out my communicator and told the others where they could find him. He looked at me strangely the whole time, but I ignored it. I looked at his clothing, noticing a notable powder along the bottom of his cape, I fingered it and grinned.

"Until next time X." with that I leapt off of the building.

I know it's strange of me to know exactly where Starfire was with just a little bit of powder to conclude my strenuous search. But you see, I know where the powder was from, because I had been to the site on several occasions. Only one man had the audacity to have such a substance, usually used in all of his experiments. I grinned to myself.

Thank you Professor Chang.

I headed towards his old infirmary; it was the only logical destination.

Criminals here in Steel City would always come to the Professor for chemicals and such. Even I had gone to him on several occasions. The time I needed Psynophium, he was who I went to. The powder, I had noticed then was the after effect of an experiment gone wrong. He had blown a hole in his wall, turning the plaster and drywall into a baby-powder like substance.

I could see it up ahead. There were no lights, no shadows walking around aimlessly. I was so close to her.

"Robin, come in Robin." I stopped running immediately and dove into a nearby alley that wasn't occupied. I pressed my communicator and stared at Batman.

"How…how did you get this number?" I asked stupidly, grinning as he rolled his eyes. How did Batman, the great Detective, tap into my communicator without authority? We really needed to check and update our systems.

'Hackers' I spat, damn nuisances.

"So, what do you want?" I asked leaning up against an adjacent wall.

"I just contacted your team; they said you didn't have any leads." I felt the urge to laugh high in mighty, but reluctantly didn't. I used this gullibility to my advantage.

"Nope, nothing, but this is Titan Town and you should be back at the Watchtower leading _your _team." He shook his head.

"It's obvious you need help…" I cut him off swiftly.

"I've lead this team for four years now, we've saved the day and saved the world. I've never asked for your help before, and I'm not asking for your help now, so…go, protect your own city, I'm staying here…in mine." He seemed taken aback by my abruptness, but it had only taken a few slaps in the face to tell me what I really wanted. I was happy being the leader of my team; I was happy living in a 'T' and stuffing pizza into my mouth. I was happy watching movies with my friends and watching the sunrise with Starfire. This was the life I had come to love, and despite how much I wanted to be part of the Justice League, to me being a Titan was more thrilling.

"I'm sorry Bruce…" I whispered solemnly. He gave a nod and sighed.

"If that's what you want then fine, we'll leave you to your city…good luck Dick." He logged off and I stared down sadly at the communicator.

'Good luck to you too…' I thought. I soon returned to jumping the streets and heading to the old Infirmary.

There was still an existing hole in the wall, which didn't at all surprise me, mostly due to the fact that I was there when it was created. I walked in quietly, hoping to not draw attention to myself. There were no lights, and the only candle in the room had looked like it burned out hours ago. There was a lithe figure laying down on a matted piece of cloth, the only thing covering her was a cape. I knew who it was even without seeing her face.

My heart broke at the sight of her.

I closed my eyes and pushed back the tears and thoughts that began to rack my brain. All that mattered was that she was there, alive and finally safe. I bent down to make sure she had no life-threatening wounds but gasped when her eyes languorously opened and began to glow green in fury.

"Starfire?" she flew up, still clutching the cape to her body.

"Leave!" she spat, threatening to shoot her starbolts at me. I put my hands up in defence and fell to my knees.

"Please Star listen to me…I…I can't fight you." She shook her head, and I watched as violent tears spilled over her cheeks.

"No, but you could leave me!" she cried, not even bothering to look me in the eye. She threw a starbolt and I jumped away as it plummeted towards me.

"Please stop Starfire, don't do this…" She fell to the ground, confusion overtaking her. I ran to her side, attempting to help her up. She pushed me away with another starbolt and I gasped as it tore through my flesh. She stood up and finally walked to my side, looking me straight in the eye.

"You left..."

"I didn't want to leave you," I croaked. "You were the reason I came back." I put my palm on her cheek and tore off my mask. I looked at her with a sad expression. Then it hit me, I knew why it was so hard for me to leave, I knew why was so scared when she was gone. I looked at her eye to eye and smiled.

"I think I've fallen in love with you Kori…"

* * *

**Whoa…what have I written! Ahhhh! Actually I kinda like how this chappy went. Just a few more to go, then this fic is finito! Ugh! I haven't seen any of The End episodes, every day they were on I had to work! Gurr I'm mad! I'm also going to miss them tonight, and I have no blank tapes! I also heard that The End pt 2 had a lot of rob/star fluff, of course I've seen pics but how many hugs were there really between the two. I really need to know. Don't ask me why I just do. If anyone has the script please send it to me…Or else my life can not go on… Lol. Thank you all for the reviews!**


	22. Mangled Sheets

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so happy right now! There is a Teen Titans Marathon tomorrow starting at one playing all three of 'The End' episodes, and I'm off! I can finally see them :Giggles uncontrollably: I'm so ecstatic! And guess what! I reached three hundred reviews! Wow! It gave me such an awesome feeling. Thank you all sooo much!**

**Oh and before I forget I wanted to tell you guys about my best friends new fic! It's her first Teen Titans one so I wanted her to feel welcomed to the section and let all my reviewers know about it.**

**Authors Name: Moonlady9**

**Story name: Here without you**

**Summery: Starfire leaves to Tamaran to lead her people in the civil war. Nightwing is depressed and lonely. Their love passes the test of time and war. Oneshot songfic. 3 Doors Down Here Without You.**

**I know it's a songfic but it's a good one and I really want you guys to read it. So after you read my story go off and read hers please!**

**Thank you reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to Darklight989 (Who is so awesome, ecspecially when I accidentally spelled her name wrong) :Curses typos: for being my Three hundredth reviewer!**

* * *

Her eyes softened immensely, the plus side was that she hadn't killed me yet. I shifted so that I stood on my knees in front of her and grabbed her hands in mine, kissing the tender skin of her bare knuckles.

"Please come home…with me." She gave me a hardened look and pulled away, my words seemingly foreign to her. It broke my heart all over again as I moved my eyes to the powdered covered floor.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind Star?" I asked standing up on my feet and raising my exposed eyes to meet hers. She crossed her arms over her chest, having the cape still wrapped around her naked frame. She sighed, and for the first time in a long time, I could sense one of our familiar talks coming along.

"If I go back, you are just going to leave me again, one day, when things become too estranged and we all change and go our separate ways, I'll be left alone." She was afraid of being alone? It was a hard concept to grasp, true, but she didn't want to have to go through I the pain involved, it was understandable.

"I swear to you I won't ever leave you." It sounded even odd to me. I wasn't exactly someone to get so emotionally attached. She gave a frustrated cry and backed further away from me.

"You will leave me! It is only a matter of time until Bruce wishes you back!" I felt my anger rise as I walked forward and pushed her up against the wall in a swift, fluid motion. She squeaked at our sudden closeness. With angry venom in my voice I glared down at her.

"I won't go back!" suddenly my eyes softened and my voice lowered. "I won't." I pushed away from the wall and turned my back to her.

"There's nothing for me there, at least if I stayed here I'd have you." It wasn't something I had said to be romantic, this was hardly the time. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I pushed them away as fast as they had come.

"How do I know this is not some form of trickery, that the moment we return to the tower you are not going to leave again without even so much as a goodbye?" I turned around slowly.

"I…I…" I was at loss for words. I could promise and promise but knew promises could still be broken. I breathed in deeply, my shoulders slump, my back arched. I fumbled with words.

"I…don't know."

"And this was your great strategy boy wonder?" she mocked, taking a glance out of the window. I didn't follow her gaze; I saw no point in it. I did however shift uncomfortably.

"I'm in love with you Star, and if you don't believe me on that then I don't know what to say to you." I hesitantly walked away and shook my head.

"I…I'm going to have to call the police on you ya know, you're a wanted criminal." I stated sadly stopping at the entrance. I heard her sigh.

"And what of Red-X?" she asked softly, her angelic voice moving through the air. I took a minute to ponder the question.

"He's off to prison, I caught him earlier, and no, don't worry, he wasn't the one that told me where you were." I gave her one more glance and frowned.

"Goodbye Starfire, I'm sorry this is how things have to be." I left the infirmary and called the police, making sure to replace my mask before I left. I knew that Star would probably not stay around much longer, and I figured that they could handle her for a while. I headed back to the tower, a frown on my lips and a pain in my chest.

I had lost her forever.

I reached the little Island and walked trough the front door. I looked around and noticed no one was home yet, and that I had the whole place to myself. I threw off my mask. No sense in wearing it now, and headed to my room. I walked through the hallway and stopped at my door. I sighed as I opened it and walked in.

I stopped suddenly.

"Hi Robin…"

I nearly jumped back out into the hallway.

"Sta…Star?" she nodded grimly, rolled up in blankets probably from off my bed. Her hair was in tangles, and visible traces of power were evident on her face. I leaned up against the door frame to hold my balance, as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me that you will never leave me again…" she whispered, tightening the sheets around her body. I shook the dirty thoughts that came to my mind away and blink a few times.

"I…I wont ever leave you." I tried my best to emphasize the 'ever' hoping to prove my point. She smiled at this and hopped fervently off of my bed. She ran over to me, her bare feet making slight sounds on my wooden floor.

"Starfire, I am so sorry." I breathed as she threw her arms around me. It felt almost too good to be true to have her in my arms again. There she was, the perfect alien princess I had fallen completely head over heels for. She whispered a few 'I know's' and 'I'm sorry as well's' it was a picture perfect moment. She was back, and she was back with me.

I wasted little time making up for the days I had been gone. I pressed our lips together and softly pushed her to the wall behind her. She didn't object so I went further, giving in to all ecstasy and passion. I had missed her way more than I had thought. I quickly threw off the blankets, my lips never once removing from hers. I led her to the bed, where we stayed the rest of the night.

I don't know if the other titans had even come home. I was too busy to notice you see. It didn't matter anyways, whatever they had to say about the situation I had got us all in could wait until the morning, right now, was our time. Our time to simply be there, together, mangled in sheets and covered in sweat. Whatever it was that had tore us apart was now sewn back together, it was an instant realization.

I really wasn't going to be able to leave her ever again.

"Richard?" I looked down at her beautiful face and smiled.

"Yeah?" She put her head on my bare chest and sighed.

"I am so sorry for everything I did; I am a criminal now aren't I?" I pulled her closer, relishing the feel of her so close to me again. I gave her a solemn look and kissed the crown of her hair.

"No…you're not, we all make mistakes." I replied as she scooted closer. I ran my fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Lord knows I've made my far share, and then some…" I trailed, grinning at the uncountable mistakes I've made. It didn't matter about them any more, they were all in the past, and I had faced the consequences.

"I'm sorry Star…so sorry for leaving you." She patted my chest sweetly and smiled.

"No, I'm sorry for not believing in you." I silenced any further conversations with a simple kiss. We continued to just lay there, happy, and not a worry between us.

* * *

**I've been planning this for a while, and so I hope it worked. Ne'ways Tomorrow I get to see all THE END EPISODES! I've never been this lucky. Thank you so much for everything!**


	23. Epilogue

**Home is where the heart is**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: I saw The End today! I taped it and watched it like five times already…soo romantic. And may I quote:**

**"Realize with you gone Robin will be all mine!."**

**Star on Star! Star kicked ass! Um…yeah…I think, ne'ways another quote.**

**"Are you worried about your Robin, should I tell Trigon where he is?"**

**Notice she said 'your' Robin. Evil Star is a tatter tail! What a…monkeys butt!**

**BEST EPISODE EVER!**

**Anyways…**

**This is it! It's almost finished. My seven month old project is almost complete and I have you all to thank. This chapter, which may be my last on this story isn't in any way the end of my writing here. I have other works to finish and start. Thank you so much for the encouragement!**

**I'm so happy I think I have to use the potty now, but It will have to wait because I have a epilogue to write, which took me about three days (which is a long time for me) to finish so I hope it's good enough for you all.**

**Also I hope you guys all know that there probably won't be a sequel to this, but ya never know with me, maybe someday there might be, but you better believe I'll be having a lot of one shots coming up soon. Now I wanna re-dedicate this chapter to Darklight989 because I'm a stupid monkey that typed it wrong. Damn typos.**

**Anyways, I know you guys don't want me to bicker and talk about dumb stuff that doesn't matter, when you can read this and finish reading the story once and for all.**

**On with the show!**

**(Note: The epilogue isn't long, way shorter than all my authors notes but Its not supposed to be long so dont get mad ok, I wanted it that way.)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

There were days when I thought things couldn't get better for the two of us. The other Titans were behind us one hundred percent when they had found out about our relationship or as Star had said 'Courtship'. I hadn't heard a word from Bruce and the league since that night in the alleyway. But it didn't matter to me anyway; I was happy right where I was, with my team, and the girl I loved.

Things practically stayed the same, Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over video games and Tofu vs. Meat. Raven was as passive as ever, watching from the counter and sipping her herbal tea. Star and I, even though happy to just be with each other, never did anything really affectionate in front of the others. I was too neurotic for that. She didn't seem to mind as long as I gave her my full attention when the others were away. That's how we worked, that's how it all had come to be.

Red-X was taken to prison the night we had 'mingled'. He was behind bars and serving time for what he had done to Kori and all the items he had stolen. I had asked her how she felt about it, and although it had brought up horrible memories for her, she still wanted him there, unable to hurt anyone again.

Starfire, although the news and reporters had made her out to be a criminal, publicly apologized to the people of Jump City, winning them over with one of her brilliant smiles. She went to Jump City Memorial to see the others and practically begged them for their forgiveness. They gave it to her, receiving death-vice like hugs and even a few kisses on the cheek. (making Mas y Menos very happy.) Things seemed to be coming back in order.

Then when we got home, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I had answered, shutting my tired eyes and taking a deep breath to relieve the stress in my chest. I heard a bubbly voice speak my name.

"Hiya Dick!" I wondered what she had wanted for a moment. If this was somehow Bruce's big plan to get me back to Gotham I had to let her know it wasn't going to happen.

"Babs, can whatever you have to say wait till the morning?" I asked hopefully, running my fingers through my hair. She sighed at this.

"No actually it can't, Dick, why did you leave again?" I was having this conversation with a totally different person. I gritted my teeth and took a big loud breath.

"I'm needed here, besides, this is my home." I could hear the sadness in her voice at what I had said.

"You're needed here too Dick, I mean…I thought…that we…" whoa, I didn't even need her to finish what she was saying. I thanked whatever god was up there for not having any of the titans in ear distance of the conversation. I stared blankly at the wall and shook my head.

"Babs, there is no we, Star and I are a 'we' now, whatever you and I used to be just isn't there anymore, I'm sorry." The second it had finished coming out of my mouth I heard a blank dial tone. So she was now pissed at me…great.

I heard someone enter the room as I stared stupidly at the phone in my hand. I shook my head, not believing that she had actually hung up on me.

'_What a bit…'_

"Robin?" I turned around softly at the beautiful woman standing in the doorway. She smiled and put her hands behind her back, rocking side to side.

"Hi Star…" I grinned looking at her. She seemed so innocent, almost too innocent. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" her cheeks got slightly red, she was embarrassed about something? She took a step forward and made her way over to my bed, where she sat down lazily. I sat down next to her, lying back so that I was lying down and she was sitting up in front of me. I put my gloved hand on her back and she followed my example, lying down next to me. She moved in closer, resting her head on my chest and her arm across my stomach.

"What is it Kori?" I asked wrapping my arms around her tighter. I could feel her smile and draw small circles around my abdomen.

"It is nothing, I am just simply glad that we are here…" to anyone else it would have sounded weird, but I knew exactly what she was talking about. I kissed her forehead softly and breathed in a new batch of fresh air.

"I'm glad that we're here too." She laughed as I played with her hair. I looked down at her briefly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, she sat up and looked down at me with a grin on her face.

"So Batgirl hung up on you did she?" my eyes widened.

"You…You…" she smiled and patted my chest gleefully.

"It does not take a Psion scientist to see that she had, as friend Cyborg had called it 'a thing' for you." So the truth was out. At least she wasn't mad. I felt her playfully punch my shoulder. (Which still hurt like a bit…)

"You best have not done the leading on Robin." She chastised standing up and putting her hands on her hips. I sat up quickly and scratched the back of my neck.

"I did not 'lead her on' Starfire, I promise!" she smiled, seemingly happy with my answer. I put out my arms, my way of asking her to 'come here'. She did as I asked and straddled my lap.

"How do you feel about being home?" she asked toying with my messy hair. Truthfully there were no words to express how happy I was. Here, in my room, with my Star (possessive I know but that's how it was), with my team and my friends. Happy was an understatement. I gave her a tender kiss and cupped her cheek in my hand, resting my forehead on hers.

"I've never better, and you know what they say…Home is where the heart is."

I gave her one more kiss and moved to turn out the light.

'_Home really is where the heart is'_

* * *

**The End**

**Wow, It's really done…I've finished it…I think I'm going to cry…:tears up: wow, I've never felt this good about accomplishing something. I hope my story wasn't too confusing; I tried my best with it. I hope you all enjoyed it immensely. Well, thank you all so much for everything, I feel so awesome! To all those that have been by me through it all I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. That was probably the best thing in the world, all the encouragement and help, Thank you all.**

**To my constant reviewers:**

**Alexandru Van Gordon: Wow, I'm glad my idea for this story was such an appealing one. And I'm sooo glad that you've read this and liked it too, it means a lot coming from a great writer like yourself. Thank you so much.**

**vxangelkissxv: You've been there through almost all of my stories and I can't thank you enough for all the awesome encouragement you've given me. You're such an awesome writer and loyal reader, you rock, and thank you for all the reviews, keep up all the awesome work with your stories!**

**Dragon Girl323: Thank you so much! You've been reading since the beginning and I could always count on you to send me an awesome review. Thank you so much for that!**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox: It's so wonderful to have your support. You've been one of my favorite writers for a long time and I hope someday to be as good as you. Thank you so much.**

**TTHPfan: Robin is da best! Glad you liked my story and I hope to see ya around here a little more often. Keep up the reading and writing.**

**Ldy-Florry: I can't believe this fic is done. It's great to remember all of the encouragement you've given me and I'm so glad that you let me know that you liked it. You're awesome and thank you.**

**BlazeLogan-Lover: Blazie my dear we seriously need to get together! I've been bored out of my mind without you. :Gives you big, giant, bear crushing hugs: I miss you and I hope you keep up your writing cuz you're good at it. Luv ya girly and thank you for the reviews.**

**Havana Girl: Even though I've received no reviews from you you still were awesome in telling me what needs to be fixed and stuff. I luv ya girly and I wish you the best of luck this summer at that college place you're at. Stay sweet and update ur story soon!**

**Jadedea: TT writers unite to take over the world! Hahaha! You are such and awesome writer! I don't know what else to say about your writing but awesomely awesome, and spectacularly spectacular! Thank you for being there by me for so long! Hope to see you reviewin and writing soon!**

**lil' LIK Star: Ewwwwe Robin/Batgirl, no way would that ever happen! I hate that idea! (Babs is a :inserts naughty word:) Thank you for all of your reviews you are awesome!**

**Brogramn: geek ability? I'll take that as a complement. I'm a comic book geek:Huge grin is plastered on her face: haha. I don't like to have my characters out of character but I hate it when people make Star out to be some ditzy character with absolutely no brains. I think that deep down she's probably the smartest of them all, but her naivety gets the best of her. And on the subject matter of cheese, I'M NAMED AFTER A CHEESE! I must go buy! Lol thanks for the reviews.**

**Solodancer: do you dance solo? Sry had to ask. I hope this story was like nothing you expected…I tried to be different honest! Anyway thank you for all the encouragement and reviews! You rock!**

**Sympathique: You are one of the best writers here on ffdotnet and you've read and enjoyed my story! I think that is probably the most awesome thing ever. Thank you for the reviews and keep up the awesome work.**

**Anwen: Lol I'm sorry to hear that you haven't seen The End episodes yet. I haven't either and I still only have three hours in counting till I will see them. You're one of the best reviewers I've ever had, and you've always had something nice to say. Luv ya and thank you for the reviews!**

**Gecko Osko: Haha! There are actually two people sending me a review then? I'm a little confusled, but it doesn't matter. You're both awesome writers and thank you for reading my story.**

**Pnaixrose: Laziness is the worst thing in the world next to writers block. I'm happy you liked my fic and Thank you for all you're reviews and encouragement.**

**Moonlady9: Hello my little pain in the ass best friend whom I love with all my heart and soul. So how do you think my first TT story went? Crazy babe? Oh yeah this things one way. Ne'ways luv ya bunches and thanx for staying there with me all the way! You're awesome ya know. Oh call me, I miss ya!**

**xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANxcandyclouds: I love you're name! (Mainly because I'm a James Dean fanatic) you are a great reviewer and thank you so much.**

**shemka oka: I updated and I finished, Thank you for always reviewin'. And I hope to see ya soon when I get some new fic up.**

**samanthe2121: I'm so happy you love my story, that's frickin awesome ya know! Thank you for the reviews!**

**strodgfrgf: Although I have absolutely no idea how to say your name you are still an awesome reader and I thank you! Your reviews were most of the most inspiring, they really made me happy and I'm so happy that you wrote them to me. THANK YOU!**

**darklight989:Checks to make sure it's spelled right this time: Darn typos, they will be the death of me! Sorry about that. I went back and fixed it the second you told me about it. I hope you're not angry about it, I seriously didn't know. In any case, thank you for everything.**

**thugette90: :Gives you a big hug: You're so sweet! I almost cried when I read over all of your reviews! It made me feel so special. oh and HILARY DUFF HATERS UNITE! thank you for being there and forever know that you rock my socks! Keep on writing and adding pic to ur Deviant art account. Stay sweet!**

**hrh-ft-louie: where is the love, the love, the love…:Sings loud and proud: I like RobStar lovin! Hope you enjoyed my story and thank you so much for the review!**

**Star+Robin: You must be a serious RobStar shipper! I love it! I hope this fic didn't lead up to your expectations, I like to be different. And I greatly appreciate all of your reviews, thank you!**

**Kazzy103: Red-X was defiantly Robin's alter ego in X, I think that maybe Red-X is Robins personal demon and that's why he's so broken up about the suit being taken.(huh, what, weird wtf is she talking 'bout) Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**KorrianderX'Hal: Yay! This is really your favorite story; you don't know how happy that makes me! Thank you. I'm glad that you have reviewed and let me know that you like my story, that's what makes writers like me so dog garn happy.**

**RobStar119: Thank you for reading. And thank you for telling me how many times Rob and Star hug in The End, you kept me sane!**

**One time Reviewers and Reviewers I haven't seen in a long, long time.**

**Goldfishgal, Starfirefan05, Titan Starfire 100, somekindafreaky, StArFiRe-RuLz, LoVeAbLe AnGeL, A nonny mouse, Agent kady, faya27, Jackster222, Serina Tsuki, Mayday Parker, Lisa, Inuyasha freak, Jenniestorm, HATES BABS, Little red Ravenhood, Tangledangle, evanescencerox, xxPerfectionistxx, Pnaixrose, kingcakeluva, Stargirl1066lkl, Kuri the healer, Shannon, peppermintchick, sillyselina, Palidin, star raper red-x, ROB/STAR 4 ever, Mightierdandasword, Roi-tan, Illegally Blonde, star, kmkoolj2010, linds, clueless90, lil-wolfgirl, robin+Starfire, Shinori-hime, Sarah, Sasscreech, WHOCARES, mr.rogers, GiRl Of DaRkNeSs, starrydreamz, Moonfire, giddyfangurl206, Twilight785, All American, Lil Rahl, RobinStarfire, Not Important, Krabby Patties, RobStar119, StarSoSweet, Starwaterfairy343, rESHA, dbzgtfan2004, Shikiko Rikuo Korono, InkBlotted Chakra, WritersBlock-me, PrincessLuckyCML, princesslali2148, Cindy**

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! You guys gave me such inspiration!**

**So I hope to see some works from you all soon, I really need something to read now that this isn't taking up all my time. Bye everyone, please be good and watch out for some of my new fic's.**

**And don't forget to see my Profile for news on PAHDAHCS it's still going strong, sry to those that disagree with the club, I really don't care…**

**Later all, austa-la-bye-bye! Adios amigos! Sayonara!**

**Bree**


End file.
